Challenges
by Scarlynn Snape
Summary: Kyla Amidala-Potter is Harry Potter's adoptive sister. When she and her twin sister enter Hogwarts, she meets a man named Severus Snape. He offers her a series of challenges. Which ones will she accept. Little oocSnape. Rated for language. Contains sexual references, but nothing graphic.
1. First Year: Sorting

**First Year: Sorting**

Dumbledore stood up and raised his hands above his head and the Great Hall fell silent. "This year," he said, "We will be following an old tradition here at Hogwarts. We shall be making a fifth house where only those students that possess the qualities of all four of the Hogwarts houses will be sorted in to. Now, this house will have no upper years or lower years, seeing as ancient law forbids it. This will be called Omnes. Let the sorting begin."

Professor McGonagall stepped forward and unrolled a long sheet of parchment and said, "When I call your name, step forward, and I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you shall be sorted. Amidala-Potter, Kyla." Kyla stepped forward and as she was walking up to be sorted, she glanced at the head table. The headmaster gave her an encouraging smile and she gave him a slight nod back. She noticed Gilderoy Lockhart and wanted to throw up a little bit in her mouth. Then she saw the professor sitting next to Lockhart. He was all dressed in black and wore a scowl on his face. 'Well,' Kyla thought to herself, 'he's and interesting one.' She turned and took a seat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. 'Well, what do we have here?' the hat said. 'You have an interesting mind indeed. You possess a fierce loyalty that would rival any Hufflepuff, so I could put you there. But, you possess the brains that any good Ravenclaw should have. I see many struggles and triumphs in your soul, like a true Gryffindor. However, your cunning is amazing. I should just put you in Slytherin. But, I sense that you would not be happy there. Better be… OMNES!" The hat was pulled off of her head and she went to sit at the table behind the head table. As she was walking, she gave the dark dressed man a look, and she saw that he had an eyebrow raised at her. She smirked before she gave him a small wink and proceeded to take a seat. She was shortly joined by her sister where they spent the rest of the feast whispering to each other and their new house mates.

The feast was one of the best Kyla had ever had. Her housemates were very interested in her and her sisters past. She explained how they were related to Harry Potter, not by blood, but by adoption. Their birth mother, whom Kyla despised due to several reasons, had had the girls when she was only eighteen. Not wanting the responsibility, she had wanted to give the girls up for adoption. James and Lily had accepted. The adoption had been finalized shortly before they had died. However, before they had been able to get them moved in with the Potters, they were killed. Their mother had ended up keeping the girls then. She had been a terrible mother in Kyla's eyes and she hated her. After her death, the twins were separated and Kyla and Kayla were sent to live with the Dursley's. After a year of living with the Dursley's, they went to stay with their godparents, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. They had helped Kyla deal with a couple of things. They also feed her love of knowledge and books. They had told her all about Hogwarts and she had been so excited to come.

At the end of the feast, Dumbledore rose and released everyone for bed. He turned to his own house and told them, "I shall be leading you upstairs to your common room where you will meet the other heads of houses." The elite house rose, and followed Dumbledore through the castle to their dorm room. In the common room, everyone took a seat while Dumbledore explained the rules while they would be staying there. When he was finished, he gestured the four heads of houses to come in and introduce themselves. Professors Flitwick, Sprout, and McGonagall all introduced themselves and then Dumbledore introduced Professor Snape, who had walked in late, to the house. The man looked furious; though it probably had to do with the fact he had just caught Harry and Ron with a flying car. The students all got up to meet the professors and Kyla knew that after meeting Severus Snape, he was going to be her challenge.

**Please Review!**


	2. First Potions Class

**Disclamier:** I don't own this. JK Rowling does

**First Potions Class**

The elite first years students were all sitting in the dungeons, waiting for the Potions Master to arrive. Kyla and Kayla had picked the middle table, right in view of the professor's desk. Suddenly, the dungeon door flung open with a bang and Professor Snape stormed in, robes billowing behind him. He got to the front of the room, turned, then said, "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class." Kyla rolled her eyes and her sister gave her a light slap on the arm causing her to turn and give her a small grin. Snape folded his arms across his chest and said, "I can teach you how to bewitch the mind…"

Kyla leaned over and whispered to her sister, "How intriguing."

"And ensnare the senses…"

"Pretty sure that's illegal."

"Bottle fame."

"What?"

"Brew glory."

"I bet he can."

"And even put a stopper in death."

"Unbelievable." Kayla, who had been trying to hold back her laughter the whole time her sister was commentating Snape's speech, had to duck her head behind her hands while silent giggles over took her. Snape looked at Kyla and said, "Miss Amidala-Potter—"

"Which one sir?" Kyla interrupted him. Snape looked angry that she had interrupted him, but she could also tell that he was pleased that there was a student out there that would stand up to him.

He looked straight at her, his black eyes giving her a piercing gaze. "You, Miss Amidala-Potter. Not your childish sister next to you." The twin sisters were quite positive that it was supposed to be an insult, but neither took it seriously and Kayla erupted into a new fit of giggles. "Miss Amidala-Potter, tell me what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel into an infusion of wormwood?"

Kyla looked straight at him and she knew that he believed that he had her stumped, but she proved him wrong. "It's a sleeping draught, sir. The Draught of the Living Dead."

Eyebrow raised, he them asked, "Where would you look if I asked you to fetch me a bezoar?"

"Well, sir," she started, realizing that he was playing a game with her, not expecting her to win, but she was going to prove him wrong. "Typically, one would find it in the stomach of a goat, but in some remote places on Earth, one might find them in the stomachs of certain breeds of sheep."

The lines on Snape's face harden, making every one in the classroom believe that he was angry, but Kyla knew better. She looked into his eyes and sensed amusement. "And what is the difference monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Well, that truly depends, professor. If you are using the standard monkshood plant and the wolfsbane plant, then in the purposes of brewing, they are considered to be the same plant. However, in some potions, you cannot substitute them out. You must use the plant that it asks for unless you wish to somehow neutralize the strange base in the wolfsbane plant. Sir." The whole classroom was silent in disbelief. They had heard horror stories about the surly potions master from the upper years, mostly the Gryffindors, and everyone knew never to be cheeky with Professor Snape. He swooped forward and placed his hands on the front of her desks and leaned in inches from her face. Everyone was silent now, even Kayla had stopped laughing was staring in shock at the scene that was occurring inches from her.

"Miss Amidala-Potter." He said in a low whisper for only her to hear. "Do not play with me, for you will lose. I am much wiser than you, and I can outsmart you, so whatever you are trying to do, stop it now." He stood up and stalked off to the front of the room to continue the lesson. The rest of class went off without a hitch and nearly everyone brewed a perfect potion with Kyla 's being the best one there. Snape dismissed the class, and Kyla was the last one out the door. Before she left, she turned and looked right at the Professor and said, "Challenge accepted, Professor." She knew that he wanted one, so she accepted.


	3. End of Second Year

JK Rowling owns these characters

* * *

**End of Second Year**

Kyla sat in Snape's office. She was so used to being in his office by now that she almost felt like home there. After Snape had discovered her own special unnatural ability at Legilimency, he had taken a special interest in her. She was able to show him images, even if his occlumency shields were up and fully functional. Each week, they would brew together in special tutoring sessions and would sometimes sit and talk. He had gotten to understand her past and she his. They had developed a close friendship built on an understanding of each other. Kyla was noticing a strong protectiveness of her from Snape, and she could honestly say that it did not bother her one bit.

Now she knew that it was coming into play. Snape was angry at her. After hearing Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban, she had set off to learn all about his case. She soon began to believe that he was really innocent and wanted to meet with him. She later found him and got the truth from him. In the last four months or so, she had been sending him food every couple of weeks and helping him out. Now, after he had escaped several days ago, Snape had found out her involvement and was beyond furious.

He sat down across from her, arms a crossed his chest, and spoke in a low voice, "What the hell where you thinking?"

Kyla felt he had a right to know. Their friendship was based off of trust and respect for each other, but she was mad at him, too. What business was it of his what she did concerning Sirius Black if she knew he was innocent? "Snaperdoodle, I don't understand what the problem is. If I had told you, you would have tried to stop me."

"Of course, the great Kyla Amidala-Potter sees no problem doing whatever she wants. She goes through life on pure arrogance alone."

"Really Snape? You told me once, well more than once, was that all you saw in James Potter was arrogance and you hate James Potter. Hate me now as well Snape becaue I helped an innocent man who just happened to be his best friend, Sirius Black."

"Kyla," he sighed and put his elbows on the desk and placing his head in his hands. "I just don't want to lose another close friend."

"Snape you do realize that I am twelve."

He raised an eyebrow up at her and said, "Yes, I do realize that. However, your maturity is far above that of a normal twelve year old and is close to someone my age. I feel as though you understand the predicament I'm in. I just can't lose a friend that I feel such protectiveness over."

"Don't worry Snape. Nothing will happen to me."

"You really don't understand, do you?"

Kyla got up from her seat in front of his desk. She understood perfectly, for she felt the same way. She felt something for this man that she could not explain. She believed that over time that that would change however. As she opened the door and walked out, she said, "Challenge accepted, Severus."


	4. Third Year: End of the First week

Not mine. JK Rowlings

* * *

**Third year: End of the first week**

Kyla stomped into Snape's office and slammed the door. A couple of the jars on the walls rattled, but Snape didn't flinch at all. Not looking up from his marking, he asked with a raised eyebrow, "What has got you so wound up?" Kyla slammed her books and bag on the table by his desk with a "hmph." She pulled out the chair across from her potions professor and sat down.

"I haven't been able to study all week. People are just too damn excited for this freakin' tournament. The library is loud, the common room is loud, and Dumbledore is calling house meetings every other day and we have only been here a week. It's pathetic."

Again, without looking up from his marking, Snape said, "And how do you feel about the tournament?"

Kyla shrugged, "I don't know. It's not like I can compete. All this is going to do is turn the school into a mess with more students and insane school rivalry."

"If you could compete, would you?"

"Probably. This would be the sort of reckless thing I would do."

Snape never looked up from his work and Kyla just sat there, arms folded across her chest waiting. She could tell that he was on edge about something, and she was just going to wait it out. About a minute later, Snape set down his quill and put his head in his hands and let out a long sigh. After a minute or two, he looked up at her, his expression neutral, but his black eyes pierced her with such intensity, it almost scared her a little. "Amidala-Potter, do you know who Igor Karkaroff is?" She nodded and he continued. "His now the headmaster of Durmstrang and will be at Hogwarts all year." He paused and she waited for him to continue. However, all he did was rub his left with a pensive look on his face. She pushed her chair back, stood up, and walked around the desk. She placed a hand on the one that was rubbing his arm and he looked up at her.

"It's hurting you, isn't it? He's growing stronger, isn't he?" She paused and when Snape looked at her, he saw anger in her eyes. "Dumbledore has set this up. He knows that Voldemort is growing stronger. He knows that he plans to come back. He is trying to bring these three freakin' school together to fight against a threat that isn't even here yet! And to bring Karkaroff here to boot! He probably wants you to find out what he's up too…" Suddenly, realization hit her and she grew more angry than she already was. She turned and slammed her fist against the nearest wall and cursed. She turned back around and looked Snape hard in the eye. "That bastard! He expects you to spy again. Endanger your life, day in and day out. Hell, I suppose that if he killed you Dumbledore won't care, he would just be upset that he lost his best spy!"

"Amidala-Potter, while your anger at the Headmaster is understandable, it stops here. I choose to start spying and I chose to continue it whether you approve or not." He rose and placed his hands on her shoulders and their eyes met. "I want you to listen to me very carefully. Please be careful around Karkaroff and his Durmstrang students. I don't trust them."

Kyla slipped out of his grip and picked up her bag. She went to leave, but before she left, she turned and faced her professor. "Then don't be a hypocrite professor. Promise me the same thing then."

He gave a curt nod before saying, "Challenge accepted then…Kyla."


	5. Third Year: After the New Arrivals

JK Rowling owns these characters.

* * *

**After the other schools arrive**

Dumbledore, Snape, and the Amidala-Potter twins all sat in the Headmaster's office after the welcoming feast. Kayla was browsing the vast collection of books in the office looking for one to write her Charms essay with, Snape was sitting in a chair across from the Headmaster, and Kyla was sitting over the railing on the second floor. Swinging and kicking her legs over the edge she said, "I swear to God Dumbledore that if we have to endure anymore, 'let's have tea with the foreign schools' again, I am not going."

Snape let out a snort. "Too much publicity for a Potter?"

Kyla just rolled her eyes at the man. He always had some scathing remark about Harry every time he was in close proximity to him, which was every day. "So Snape, how was dinner with your buddy? You two looked really cozy over there."

Snape glared up at her. She knew it was kind of a low blow, but that was all a part of the challenge. Dumbledore spoke before Snape was able to retaliate. "Yes Severus, how is Igor? Did you learn anything?"

"Nothing that was beneficial to our cause, but I'm sure I will hear more as we get closer."

"You're really going to spy again, aren't you?" Kyla asked her professor. He nodded and she closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. They had been discussing this for weeks and she had really hoped that he would change his mind. It appeared that none of her persuasion had worked. Oh well, now on to plan B. She opened her eyes, "Well, then I guess I have to help you then, don't I?"

"Help? What the hell are you talking about?" Snape asked. He sounded angry, but Kyla knew that he was just very curious as to what she meant.

"Well, when you're called, I could go with you. I would be invisible and he would not even know I am there. That way, if there's a threat, I can get you out of there with an emergency portkey. You also realize that I will hear everything that he says as well, and I can help analyze and look at everything."

Dumbledore spoke up, "I don't think that is a very good idea, Kyla . You are only thirteen—"

"Dumbledore, don't you dare play the age card with me. I have seen more sh—crap in my thirteen years of life than the average sixty year old man. So don't you dare tell me I'm too young. Besides, you know that I'm right."

"My girl, you do prove a good point. I guess the only person's approval you need is Severus's."

"Professor," Kayla g interrupted. "Could you come over here and help me pick a book. I have a couple of options, but I would like another opinion." Kyla remembered that she would have to thank her sister later. Kayla knew that Kyla wanted a minute alone with Snape to discuss it.

"Certainly child." Dumbledore rose as Kyla hopped down from the balcony. As soon as Dumbledore was up by Kayla, Snape put up a silencing charm and looked at Kyla .

"Are you truly foolish? How could you think that this is a good idea?"

"Listen, Snape," she started, "I know you think this is a bad idea, but just hear me out. I believe that I can help you, and if that means that I have to go with you to Hade's corner and back week after week, so be it. We're friends, let me help you."

Suddenly, Snape angrily rose and turned, facing away from her. "I once had a friend that I cared about very much and now she's dead." He turned. "I will not make you watch a friend die the way I did. I will not lose you either. I—"

"Snape," she interrupted him, "I. Am. Not. Lily. I am completely different. You will not lose me as a friend and if you let me help you, I will not lose a friend either."

He gave her a hard look, onyx eyes searching her, "What do you have in mind? How will you know when I am being summoned? The Dark Lord will want me there as soon as he calls."

She smiled at him, "I have already thought of that." She pulled to rings out of her pocket and handed him one. He looked at it before he put it on his finger. He felt a warmth spread through his fingers that spread through his whole body. He watched her slip hers on with a smile on his face.

"Won't people be suspicious that their evil git of a potions master is now suddenly wearing a ring?"

Kyla laughed, "The ring has a glamour charm on it. We will be able to feel each other's emotions, but we can easily occlude those. However, I will always be able to feel it when you are summoned."

"Good." He gave her another look before saying, "Remember what I said about Karkaroff?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good. I am on patrol tonight and I hope that I'll catch some Gryffindors out of bed." He canceled the silent charm, bid the headmaster and Kayla a good night, and swept out of the room, robes billowing behind him.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk and asked, "Well, how did it go?"

Kyla turned and looked at him, "My challenge was accepted."


	6. Third Year: Yule Ball

JK Rowling is the owner

* * *

**Yule Ball**

The clock chimed five o'clock and Kyla slipped her ring back on her finger. She stepped back and looked in the mirror. She was wearing purple ball gown style robes and her hair was up in curls. She turned and looked her sister who was putting her shoes on. She looked very pretty in pale robes with her long blonde hair down. As Kyla was putting her necklace on, there was a knock at their bedroom door. Having a strong suspicion who it was, Kyla said, "Dumbledore, what the hell do you want?"

Kayla let out a laugh as Dumbledore opened the door. Kyla almost let out a stream of curses when she saw that twinkle in his eye. She knew he wanted something. Before she even had a chance to ask, Dumbledore said, "You two look absolutely beautiful. My, it seems only yesterday that you were only small children without a care."

Kayla smiled and did a little twirl for Dumbledore so he could see all of her dress. Kyla knew that Dumbledore knew that bringing up her childhood was sketchy area. She blamed him for many of her problems. "Dumbledore," Kyla started as she put an earring in, "you and I both know that you did not come here to start an argument with me about my childhood. What do you want?" Before he could respond, she turned and smiled at him. "Dumbledore, if you ask me whether or not I want a lemon drop, I will hex you."

"Hmmm." Dumbledore rummaged in his pockets. "It appears that I don't have any with me. Pity. I will have to change that before I go to the Ball. Now, I came here to ask you a favor."

Kyla let out a snort as she put in her other earring and stood to grab her shoes. As she was putting them on, she asked, "What is it then, headmaster?"

"It appears that I have a certain potions master who will not respond to my firecalls. I have been trying to see if he is coming tonight, actually more like making sure that he is coming tonight, but he won't answer me."

"Maybe," Kyla said as she stood up, "he was in the middle of making a potion and did not want to be disturbed."

"That is what I am afraid of. I informed all of my staff that they needed to be there, and I know how much Severus does not want to come."

"Oh, I'm sure he wants to come, but later so he can dock several points from various houses." Kyla smiled, knowing that that was probably what her potions professor would do.

"Yes I know that is probably what he'll do, but I need him there for the feast as well."

Kyla sighed and turned to look at her sister. "Will you tell Michael that I'll meet him at the feast? I have a potions master to fetch."

As she walked out the door, she turned to look at Dumbledore and said, "I shall fetch him for you, but remember I don't enjoy games." And with that she left a very confused headmaster and headed towards the dungeon. After openly mocking a Hufflepuff couple, escaping two annoying Dumstrang boys, and doing her best not to hex Draco Malfoy, she knocked on Severus's quarter's door.

The door flung open. "I swear headmaster if you are here to ask me one more time—" he paused when he saw that it was Kyla . She smiled before saying, "You'll poison him? Because if you do, I'll help." She slipped by him and entered his quarters. She heard the door shut behind her and turned to face him. He had his teaching robes and didn't look like he was going anywhere soon. "Were you in the middle of changing? Did I interrupt?" she asked, knowing very clearly that she hadn't. Snape gave her a glare and crossed his arms, facing her.

"Why are you here, Amidala-Potter?" he asked, agitated.

Kyla let out a laugh and sat down in one of the arm chairs, her dress pooling around her. "You just cut straight to the point, don't you Snape? No 'Nice dress, Kyla ' or a 'You look acceptable, Amidala-Potter.' I'm hurt."

Snape snorted and sat down in another arm chair. "Saying you look acceptable would be an insult, Amidala-Potter."

"I'm touched, Snape."

"Hmph." He turned to face her and pierced her with a look. "Why are you down here?"

"Well, Snape. Dumbledore interrupted my getting ready process to inform me that his potions master was pouting in the dungeons and won't come out. I told him to just leave you there and be like that, but he insisted I fetch you. I did however, get to openly mock a couple of Hufflepuffs, so it was quite worth the trip down here."

"Dumbledore wants me there to keep an eye on Karkaroff. I told him I would be there, but I had no desire to come to the feast beforehand. I will gladly come later to catch several Gryffindors behaving… inappropriately."

"Naturally. One won't expect anything less from the Slytherin head of house. Now, it is five forty-five, and I have a date waiting for me, so are you coming or not?"

He stood and walked over to her, offering her a hand. She accepted it and stood. "Well, if that old fool is making me go, I'm not changing. I shall wear my teaching robes."

"Of course Professor, hate to have you looking too attractive. Sinistra might not be able to keep her hands off of you." She let out a laugh at his scandalized look.

"Miss Amidala-Potter, how did you find out about Sinistra and me? I thought we were doing a great job keeping it hidden." Kyla knew that there was nothing going on between Snape and Sinistra, but it was fun keeping him on his toes.

Snape walked to the door, but before he opened it, he said, "You do look quite… exquisite though Kyla ."

She smiled. "Thank you, professor."

At the dance, Kyla had a great time with her housemate, Michael. However, she kept watching Snape the whole time. She watched him sneak off with Karkaroff, her pulsing with the anger that he felt. Then she watched Karkaroff storm back in the hall and Dumbledore walk out. Her ring pulsed with frustration, knowing exactly what Dumbledore was saying to him. He wanted to make sure his loyalties hadn't shifted at all.

Around midnight, Michael bid her goodnight and she slipped outside. She knew that there was no one else out there besides Snape due to the late hour. She observed his stiff position as he looked out over the bridge. She walked beside him and placed a hand on his arm. She then said quietly, "I hope you know, that I trust you no matter what Dumbledore or Karkaroff think of you."

"How- ah, the rings. It is of no matter; let them think what they want." He turned away from her and looked out again. She had an idea.

"Dance with me. I see that Sinistra turned you down earlier and you didn't get one."

He turned towards her and held out his right hand. "Is that a challenge, Miss Amidala-Potter?"

She took his hand and they started to dance. When they were done, she leaned in and whispered, "Only if you accept it."


	7. Year Three: Night before the Third Task

JK Rowling owns this franchise.

* * *

**Night before the Third Task**

Snape was pacing in Dumbledore's office. Kyla sat in her favorite arm chair watching him. Kayla was back in the dorm room doing some last minute studying for her exams. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, obviously very amused by Snape's pacing. "Severus, you will wear a hole in my rug. Please have a seat."

He let out a 'humph' and sat down on the opposite side of Dumbledore's desk. Kyla laughed and that earned her a glare from Snape which only made her laugh harder. The man was too uptight the last couple of weeks. Not that she could blame him. She could sense it as well; bad things were coming quickly and there was nothing they could do to stop them.

"Headmaster, he is growing stronger every day. The mark on my arm grows darker every day. What if it's tomorrow?" Snape asked impassively. Even though he showed no emotion, Kyla could feel it through there rings. She closed the book that she was reading and gave him a look.

"Well then we better tell him that tomorrow doesn't work for you then. Hot date with Sinistra after the third task?" Kyla asked smirking. She was trying to lighten the mode around her potions professor, but clearly this wasn't helping.

"Amidala-Potter, do you believe that this some kind of joke. If you do, then don't expect me to take you with me if I am called." He growled at her. Tensions were running extremely high between the two currently. Kyla often could sense his growing fear and it scared her. Severus Snape never got scared. It just didn't happen. But—

"You're only human." She blurted out, vocalizing her thoughts.

"Excuse me?"

She rose and stood at the professor's side and placed a hand on his arm. "You are scared that you wouldn't make it out alive. You're afraid he won't even give you a chance to explain."

"I am the best spy we have. I cannot quit just because I feel a small amount of… apprehension."

"Bull Snape. If you do not wish to spy anymore, I am sure that Dumbledore could find someone else to fill your spot. Right?" she turned and looked at Dumbledore, his damn eyes were twinkling. She knew that Snape was not happy with her for being so over protective, but this was just how it was.

"My dear, if Severus doesn't wish to spy any more than that is his choice. However, he made me a promise many years ago that he will most likely not break." Dumbledore told her, sitting back in his chair.

"Dumbles, I am more than aware that he made a promise, but if he dies than what good is his promise then?" Kyla was furious at the old fool. He wasn't a bad man, but he was just so damn manipulative it was sickening.

Snape spoke, "I will not allow you to come with me Amidala-Potter if you feel so strongly about it. So just say so now."

"Hmph," Kyla exclaimed and removed her hand from his arm. "I will still becoming with you." She leaned in towards his ear and whispered, "She wouldn't want you to die either." And with that, she turned and stormed out of the Headmaster's office, slamming the door behind her. As she was walking down the corridor, a voice behind her said, "You had no right to bring that up."

She whipped around and saw Snape mere steps behind her. "Really professor? Why did you tell me then?"

"Because I trusted you! Damn it! You proved to me you could be trusted and therefore I told you. Now you have spread it—"

"Severus!" Kyla finally used his first name. It was usually frowned upon between the two, but he needed to hear her out. "I have told no one. I… your trust in me means more to me than you could ever imagine. I want you trust me on this. No, I hate the idea of you spying and being around that bastard, but I wish to help you. Let me in! Let me help you! I don't want you to die either."

Snape looked shocked. She knew that it was because she basically told him that she cared. He needed to hear it; he needed to know how she felt. He slowly came back to his senses and said, "I am still going back. Tomorrow, if I am called, I know that you will feel it. Wait until my signal and I shall take you with me. Promise me you will do as I have asked."

"I promise." She gave him a searching look before he gave her a nod and headed down the corridor to the dungeons. The challenge that lay in front of her would be very difficult indeed.


	8. Year Three: The Third Task

JK Rowling is the owner. Not I.

* * *

**The third task**

Kyla stood up in the stands with her sister watching the third task. She kept glancing down at Severus sensing his apprehension. She did give him credit though, he did do a very good job of not showing his fear. As the task drug on, Kyla grew more and more bored and she knew Severus could sense that through his ring. Finally, after about an hour of this, he glared up at her and she gave him a smile. She knew that the bored feeling she was having was making him even more on edge, so she stopped and quickly occluded. After another half hour past, she felt a shark burning pain in her left foreman. She had risen again and she knew that the time had come.

For the next several hours, many things happened. She had moved down in the stands closer to Dumbledore and Snape so she could leave at a moment's notice. Over an hour after the dark mark had burned on Snape's arm, Harry appeared with the body of Cedric Diggory. He was carted off by Moody and was quickly followed by Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall. Kyla and Kayla went to hide in the Headmaster's office to listen to the conversation that was bound to take place. They saw the big black dog waiting in the office and knew that Sirius was waiting for Harry as well. Soon enough, Dumbledore and Harry appeared and Harry told his story. Kyla was horrified by the things her brother went through and did not envy him at all. After his tale was told, he was led to the hospital wing and Snape came to the office to fetch Kyla and told her to keep herself hidden and follow him. She was led to the Hospital Wing where she learned that Fudge had delivered the Dementor's kiss to Barty Crouch Jr. Dumbledore was furious and was trying to tell Fudge that Voldemort was indeed back. Fudge refused to believe even after he had seen the mark on Snape's arm. After Fudge had left, Dumbledore asked Snape if he was truly ready for this and he agreed and quickly left, Kyla followed closely behind him.

They apparated to Riddle Manor with Kyla invisible at Snape's side. There, in the flesh, was Lord Voldemort. Snape got down on his knees in front of him and said, "My Lord, it is an honor to be in your presence once again. It—"

Voldemort cut him off with a crucio. Snape convulsed in pain, but he never let out a sound. Unfortunately, as Snape was suffering, so was Kyla. Through the powers of the twin rings, she could feel close to everything he was feeling, not quite to that magnitude however. After several minutes on and off of the curse, Voldemort asked, "Why return now Severus? You have proven yourself disloyal by staying away from my call."

"My Lord, I remain faithful only to you." Snape replied shakily as he rose. "You gave me a job all those years ago, and that was to spy on Albus Dumbledore, gain his trust. I have continued to gain his trust and confidence ever since your…downfall. Tonight, I wished to return right to your side the moment you called, but Dumbledore forbade it. I wished to keep my position knowing that that is what you wished of me, my lord."

Kyla truly wanted to gag. She had never seen anything more revolting. This man wanted his followers to literally beg at his feet. He had just tortured Snape and now he wished to be bowed upon; it truly sickened her. The conversation continued for another couple of hours. Voldemort would ask Snape a question and he would answer it with the pure skill of a spy. Voldemort believed every single one of Snape's lies, but that didn't stop him from administering the curse every now and again. Finally, Snape was dismissed with the order to continue to prove his loyalty.

When they apparated back to Hogwarts, Kyla quickly went over to the nearest bush and emptied the contents of her stomach. She felt extremely disgusted with the night's happenings, she just couldn't hold it in anymore. Snape shakily walked over to her and placed a reassuring, gentle hand on her back. She turned to face him and quickly wrapped her arms around him. "He was horrible to you." She whispered in his ear.

"I know, but that is how it was before and that is how it will be until he is truly vanquished. Now you have seen what it is like, you can quit if you wish."

"Never. I accepted the challenge and I wish to see it through."

Snape smiled and returned her embrace.


	9. Year Four: Grimmauld Place

JK Rowling owns the characters.

* * *

**Grimmauld Place**

Kyla sat up straight in her bed and took several calming breaths. She had to spend a week in Azkaban because she was speaking out against Fudge too much. After a particularly nasty argument between the two, he had sent her to Azkaban to "think things through." Oh, she had thought it through all right; she wanted to murder Fudge. She glanced over at the clock. Four thirty. AM. Pity. It looked as though it would be another night of only a couple hours of sleep. She quietly got up, so she would not wake her sister and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. However, even after the hot shower, she still felt cold inside. She walked down the stairs to the kitchen. The fire was lit, but no one else was up yet. She had brought her quilt down with her and curled herself up in it as she sat by the fire. She was trying to bask in as much warmth as possible, but this wasn't really helping.

About twenty minutes later, she heard footsteps entering the kitchen behind her. She assumed it was Sirius, so she didn't say anything. The two had a mutual understanding of the hardships of Azkaban so neither spoke of it. However, the voice that spoke quietly behind her, surprised her. "Miss Amidala-Potter, what the hell are you doing up at this ungodly hour?" Snape asked playfully.

She closed her eyes and didn't turn around. The sound of that voice was what kept her sane for that week in Azkaban, and now to hear it for real was a relief. "Scev, I'm glad to hear your snarky ass voice again."

A low chuckle was heard behind her and she could hear him moving a chair behind her. Snape sat down behind her and laid a hand on top of hers. He knew what she needed after her week in hell, and he would gladly give it to her. "Why do you insist on calling me Scev? It is the worst nickname ever."

"Well, I could call you Snivellus if that makes you feel better about yourself."

"If you ever call me that, I will hex you into next week. Now, you still haven't answered my question yet. Why are you up at five thirty in the morning?"

She opened her eyes for the first time since he had arrived and locked eyes with him. The nightmares that had plagued her since her return were what were keeping her up. But, could see tell him that? "I believe the real question here professor is why are you here? You hate it here and I don't believe that you had guard duty ever."

"Well, Amidala-Potter, my ring is what brought me here. For the past three days, at about the same time, it has woken me. So naturally, I needed to find out what was troubling you."

There were several minutes of silence before Kyla spoke again. Snape just let her sit there though and think about what she wanted to tell him. "I wish I could show you." She said quietly. "But, I don't want to see it again. All I see is my mother abandoning me, the woman that gained custody of me dying shortly after signing the papers, you… you withering in pain at the feet of that bastard. I feel cold all the time and it won't go away. I'm tired, but I cannot sleep."

"Why did you not ask for help then? I could have given you a dreamless sleep potion the last couple of nights."

She snorted. "No. Dreamless sleep potion does not work on me. It only works for a couple of hours then I wake up with a nightmare again." He gave her a questioning look. "My body dissolves it too fast."

He nodded his head before saying, "Then why didn't you mention that you were cold? I am sure that Molly Weasley could have helped with that?" He rose and started moving around in the kitchen pulling ingredients out, a mixing bowl, and a pan.

"I didn't want to bother anyone. I had chocolate when I came back, but that only helped for a short time." She watched him move around the kitchen with the grace only he could muster. "Snape, what the hell are you doing."

"Helping." That was the only answer she would get from him at the time. She turned back around and faced the fire once again. He would answer when he was done doing whatever the hell it was he was doing. "Tell me something Kyla, why am I one of your worst fears? I wish to understand that."

She didn't know what to say to that. No, that wasn't true. She exactly why that was, but she was she ready for him to know that yet? "We," she started slowly, "have grown quiet close Snape. We have reached such a deep level of understanding that the thought of losing you frightens me. I have never had anyone understand me the way you do or have been able to trust someone as whole heartedly as I trust you. Not even my own sister, whom I trust with my life, has my trust that deep. You are there for me, and in turn, I am there for you. Simple as that." Well there it was, he now knew the truth.

He didn't say anything for several minutes. When he spoke again, it was slow and calculating, "I thank you for telling me that. I hope your trust has not been misplaced. Now that you have told me about your dreamless sleep problem, maybe I shall try and help you out. I shall do some experimenting and see what I can do."

She inwardly smiled, knowing that he was simply diverting the conversation because he felt uncomfortable. He cared and that was all that mattered. Suddenly, a plate of chocolate chip pancakes was in front of her along with a glass of hot chocolate. "What is this?" she asked surprised. The potions master had cooked for her; hell must have froze over.

"I believe that anything with a form of a heated chocolate helps battle the effects of the dementors. I thought that this would help." He told her. She gladly accepted the glass from him and took a long drink before setting it down and accepting the plate. He waited until she was settled before he sat down again. She took a bite and closed her eyes. It was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted. When she took her fourth bite, Snape said, "I hope that you don't continue these foolish actions while at school."

"Well, Professor, I just don't know. It just wouldn't be the same if I didn't cause a little trouble." She gave him a smirk and continued eating her pancakes in silence for a few minutes before strong hands moved her chair so she was facing him. His face had never looked so serious. Her ring was sending her waves of worriedness and fear. They were faint, but they were there. He gripped both of her shoulders and looked her right in the eyes. "I need you to promise me not to go picking fights with Dolores Umbridge. Fudge appointed her and she will try to take over as much control as possible. She will make your life, Potter's-" he spat the name out, "life, and everyone else's life who supports Dumbledore a living hell. I just ask that you keep yourself and your sister safe."

"What, so you don't have to save my sorry arse?" She asked. It was meant to be a joke, but the answer that followed was not.

"No. So I don't have to worry." He had said it quietly, but she had heard it loud and clear. She was about to say something, but Sirius walked into the room, running a hand through his hair. When he spotted the two, he let out bark like laugh.

"Well Snivellus, you just couldn't wait until tonight could you? We have a meeting after all; she would have been there. Too anxious to see her?" he sneered at Snape. Kyla realized that it was meant to be an insult toward Snape and nothing against her, but she still felt something in her stomach when he said that.

Clearly, Snape was not happy with the arrival of Sirius and showed his displeasure. "Black, it's always a pleasure to see you, but seeing as you lack the proper manners of a normal human being, I believe I shall be off." He swept across the room, but before he could leave, Kyla said to him,

"I will consider your challenge."

He only briefly stopped at the door, but didn't say anything as he left. She knew what he was feeling, and it made perfect sense. She looked at Sirius before asking, "Do you really need to be that cruel to him all of the time? I mean, all did was come here to see if I was recovering and didn't want to make a scene in front of the others."

Sirius laughed again as he grabbed a butterbeer out, opening it, taking a long swig, and plopping himself in a chair at the table. "Kyla, Snape only does things that benefit him. He joined the death eaters so he could play with his dark arts, persuaded Dumbledore of his supposed innocence so he could stay out of prison, and is only being kind to you because wants to sleep with you. The bloody—"

Kyla quickly rose from her chair marched over to him and leaned in close to his face. "If you ever make such implications again, I will kill you. He is a brave man and I trust him. We protect each other. It is nothing more than that. So knock it the hell off and leave it be." She knew that her threat only fueled his suspicions, but she didn't care. What she had just told the idiot was the truth. He put his hands up in mock surrender before saying, "Alright, alright. No need to get so feisty. Just keep at least three feet distance between you and Snape and everything will be just fine."

Kyla took a step back before saying, "You are such a dumb ass Sirius. He would never cross that line."

"Snape might not, but would you?" He asked. She knew he was trying to put her in a corner, but her Slytherin side got the better of her.

"I believe that you already answered that one yourself. You said that Snape wouldn't do anything without it benefitting him. I am the same way." She left it at that. She walked over and grabbed her plate of pancakes just as Remus Lupin walked in the room with Nymphadora Tonks at his side. She was done with guard duty and he must have just gotten out of bed.

Lupin gave them both a good morning before he noticed that Kyla was in a bad mood. "Kyla, what's wrong."

She swept by him, heading to the small library saying, "Your friend is a bastard."

All day she thought about what Snape had said to her earlier. He didn't want to worry about her. He cared…Well maybe that wasn't the right word. However, there wasn't really a word that would fit this situation. Their relationship was built off of trust for each other. Trust they had gained by learning each other's secrets. What was she to do? She wouldn't just take Umbridge's crap sitting down, but Snape had never really asked for anything either. The only real request he had every asked for was for her to be careful around Karkaroff this past year, and she had complied. She knew what her answer was.

That night, at the meeting, Kyla took her usual spot with her sister on her left and Snape on her right. Just before the meeting started, she grabbed his hand and gave it a quick squeeze to gain his attention. She then sent him a message through their rings, a skill they had learned a short while ago.

_I accept._

His eyebrow twitched slightly in surprise. One wouldn't have noticed it if they hadn't looked close enough. **What do you accept, Amidala-Potter?**

_Your challenge Snape. I will not make you worry._

He gave her hand a quick squeeze back before removing it. **You won't, however, just ignore Umbridge though will you?**

She smiled. _No, but I will not make you worry. The challenge has been accepted._


	10. Year Four: Christmas

JK Rowling owns Harry Potter

* * *

**Christmas Break**

The weeks and months that followed were some of the worst. Snape had been right of course when he had said that Umbridge would be making life a living hell. She was hell bent on giving nearly everyone in the school detention and it seemed that anyone with the last name Potter were her favorites to torture. Kyla had heard from her brother that he was merely trying to tell the truth, but had earned himself a detention with her; the words _I must not tell lies _embedded on the back of his hand. Kayla's hand now read _I must learn my place. _Kyla's hand read _I must learn to control my tongue. _Hers was now firmly imprinted into her skin and would probably never go away. She had learned a glamour charm that would hid it from Snape. She would keep her promise and that meant that he mustn't find out about it.

As things in the school were growing tenser and Umbridge was swiftly gaining more control, the bond between Snape and Kyla was slowly growing. She was learning more things about him, and he was doing the same exact thing. He was frequently called to Death Eater meetings, where she would come and watch. Included in that, she usually felt the majority of the pain of the Crucio spell that was placed upon him. He was slowly becoming more and more frustrated with the Order as well. They didn't trust him, but he kept suffering for them. While Kyla was feeling the same way with the Order, she was feeling more anger at Dumbledore than anyone else. He had been avoiding Harry, keeping him in the dark. Something bad was bound to happen with that. He was also demanding more from Snape, putting more strain on the already overstressed man.

But of course, Dumbledore could never be satisfied with Snape's work. No, felt he needed to add more. This happened after Harry received a vision showing him the attack of . He was sent to Grimmauld Place and Mr. Weasley had made a remarkable recovery. However, with this new development, Dumbledore wanted Snape to teach Harry Occlumency. Kyla knew that this would not bode over well when she heard Dumbledore ask Snape to do it.

"Please Severus." Dumbledore begged. "As you well know, I cannot. I fear that something may happen with his connection with Voldemort—"

"Are you bloody insane, Headmaster?" Kyla was astonished that both her and Snape had shouted that at the old man at the same time. She continued however. "Dumbles, you're worried about his connection with Voldemort correct?" He nodded. "Then why in the bloody hell would you have your most important spy teach him, when Voldemort can so easily access his mind and see that his spy is not loyal to him!" Snape let out a snort. She whipped her head around and looked at him. "What the hell Snape?"

"I was merely admiring your point of view. Yes, while you are correct on the fact that the Dark Lord can see in his mind and find out about this, I would think that you would be more worried that I might end up strangling your…brother" he spat the last word "and therefore, losing your only hope."

"Snape, I trust that you know… well…shit." She threw her hands up in the air with an exasperated sigh. She didn't know what she was thinking. Part of her knew that Snape would not be able to teach Harry anything due to his hatred for her brother's father. However, she also knew that Harry wouldn't even try to learn it, and that could potentially cause problems for them. Dumbledore refused to see it, but maybe he did and was just setting them up for failure. This whole thing was making her head spin. She was tired, for she had not had a good night's sleep in several months, actually since her week in Azkaban. Her ring was sending her a wave of emotions right now and those also made her head hurt. She closed her eyes and put a hand over them.

"Amidala-Potter." Snape's voice was heard, but she didn't dare look at him. "I will do my very best to teach Potter…however unhappy I am about the situation. I also will try not to strangle him."

Kyla spoke without opening her eyes. "Did I set some kind of unspoken challenge or something?"

She imagined that if she would have looked at Snape right then and there, he would have smirked before saying, "Yes and I accepted."

Dumbledore clapped his hands together and said, "Well, I'm glad that that is settled. Now Severus, when will you be going to Grimmauld Place to tell Harry."

Kyla let out a groan at the same time Snape let out a long strain of curse words.


	11. Year Four: Spring Time

JK Rowling's...

* * *

**Spring time**

Dumbledore was gone now and Umbridge now reigned supreme. In short, life was hell. Snape was in an even more pissed off mood than normal. Mostly she knew it was from the disastrous end to his lessons with Harry, but it was also due to Umbridge. She herself was more and more angry with the woman herself. She had detention with her most nights and the cut on her hand was growing deeper and deeper. She hardly even felt it anymore, which she figured was a bad thing. Finally, after she had experienced many hand twitches and spasms, did she finally decide to ask Snape for help. She walked slowly to the dungeon, creeping in the shadows. It was midnight, past curfew. She knew that he would still be awake. She knocked twice on the door to his chambers before the metal snake asked her for the password. She quickly stepped into the flat and the door closed behind her. Candlelight was flickering in his living room, so she walked through the kitchen and found him sitting in his favorite chair reading a potions journal, nursing a glass of what she assumed was fire whiskey. She took a seat in her favorite chair and stared into the fire. Nothing was said between the two for several minutes until Snape closed the journal, set his drink on the table beside him, and simply stared at her. She could feel his eyes on her, but she neither shifted her gaze nor said anything. He finally did a very unSnape like thing. He stood and walked over to her. He then kneeled down in front of her and took her face in his hands. Something in her broke then.

The tears ran down her eyes and she could do nothing to stop them. She was dealing with so much right now, and she had just kept bottling it up. Now that she was here, with her Snape, she finally just let it all out and cried. He pulled her closed and she held on to him for dear life. After several minutes, and Snape still not moving from that spot, she finally said, "I've done something stupid."

He let out a low chuckle. "Amidala-Potter, if you believe that crying in front of me is something stupid, then you need a reality check."

"No, that's not it." She pulled herself away from him and looked him in the eye. "I have severely broken your trust and a challenge you set for me. After I tell you what I did, you will probably be very angry at me. I will not blame you if you never speak to me again. All I…" she stopped and lowered her gaze. This was an uncharacteristic thing for her to do. She was head strong and stubborn. But with Snape, she had no problem showing him her weaknesses.

Snape lifted her head with his hand and made her met his gaze. "All you what Amidala-Potter?"

"All I selfishly ask is for you to help fix it before you begin to hate me."

"I will never hate you. I hope you know that I will help you with any problem you have. We are somewhat of a te…unit. I will do whatever you need me to. However, if you got yourself knocked up, that is something I will not help you with. I am not that baby's father, so therefore I will not support it."

She let out a faint laugh. "Well, then consider your title of Uncle Sev no more."

"I sincerely hope no child of yours ever calls me Uncle Sev. Now, what has you all worked up?"

"Will you promise to listen first before you flip out."

"Of course."

"It's probably better if I just show you." She took out her wand and showed him her left hand. Nothing appeared wrong until she waved her wand and dropped the glamour. What he saw on her hand made him want to murder someone. _I must learn to control my tongue. _Those were words he never wanted to see again. This was a blood quill's work and he had a feeling he knew whose.

"Who?" he whispered, his voice tense.

"Who do you think?" she sneered. He abruptly stood and went into his lab. He came out several minutes later with a basic healing potion and essence of dittany. He handed her the potion while he poured the dittany into a bowl. He helped her place her hand into and the effect was immediate. She sighed in relief. She knew from her readings and work with Snape that dittany would heal most wounds. She knew that this one was very deep and would never go away, but it would at least heal the nerves that had been harmed.

She looked up and watched Snape pace in front of the fireplace. After several minutes, he stopped and gazed into the fire. "Why would you try and hide this from me?" he asked, his voice neutral. This worried her more than if he would have yelled.

"I made a promise to not make you worry about me. I had to keep that!"

"No. That is a weak answer. Prove to me you're not weak!" Snape exclaimedrants

Kyla ran a hand through her hair angrily. "What would it have done? You risk your life every day. I don't…I don't… Damn it, Snape! I didn't want you to worry about me. I care about you. And you having to worry about me is something that scares me. Everyone that I care about usually hurts me. I…I could never deal with it if the same thing happened with you."

"You care as me for a friend? Mentor? What? What exactly are your feelings for me?" he asked still not looking at her.

"I don't really know myself." She admitted. "It's more than friendship. It goes much deeper than that."

"Because of what you've seen?"

"No. Because of what I've seen, heard, learned, experienced, and said even. There is some kind of bond between us. The rings shouldn't have allowed us to communicate. I don't understand it, but you see it too."

He let out a long sign and turned around. He walked over and cupped her face with both of his hands. She could feel him trying to enter her mind, so she sent him images, feelings of how she truly felt. When he finally pulled out, he said, "I don't understand this either. But from this point on, I need a promise from you. We are now equal partners in this. We need to be honest with each other, trust each other with all of our being. This is a dangerous game and I need you to stand with me, as my equal. Please."

She had never really heard him say the word please. He had demanded many things and often got her to promise things, but this was the first time he really asked her from his heart. It made her realize that he cared for her too. "I promise to accept this challenge…Severus." He raised an eyebrow and she laughed, shrugging her shoulders. "If we are equal partners, than we need to refer to each other by our first names. In private of course." She added quickly, knowing what he was thinking.

He slowly nodded and his lips twitched upward. "I'm glad that you accepted…Kyla."

"How'd that feel coming off your tongue?" she asked.

"Like poison."


	12. Fifth Year: Summer

Not mine. JK Rowlings

* * *

**Summer before fifth year**

Sirius Black was now dead. After Harry had received a vision during his O.W.L. s he had gone to rescue his godfather. It turned out he was tricked and Sirius ended up dying in a rescue attempt to save Harry and his friends. No one else had died, and Dumbledore had told Harry about the prophecy. Kyla had heard Dumbledore have this discussion with Harry and she quickly went to talk to Severus about it. He knew of the prophecy and was surprised to hear the rest of it. He knew it meant that Harry had to either kill or die. It would make protecting him much more important. That summer, all three of the Potters were shipped back to the Dursley's. Kyla often traveled back and forth to Hogwarts to attend death eater meetings. However, one night, she got a message from Severus through their rings telling her to quickly come to Hogwarts with her sister and they hid in their normal space in Dumbledore's office.

They arrived and quickly watched the conversation between the two unfold. Dumbledore was dying due to a cursed ring, Draco Malfoy was being ordered to kill him, Dumbledore asking Severus to do it instead. When Dumbledore got him to promise him he would do it, Kayla turned to her sister telling her she would see her back at the Dursley's. She knew that her sister needed to talk to Snape and Dumbledore. Kyla stepped through the door that connected the Headmaster's office and their common room and looked the two men. The minute the door had shut, she had felt a feeling of relief surge through her ring. She knew that Severus needed her even if he would never admit it. "What the hell?" She asked approaching the desk. She was furious. This whole situation was making her angry.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and she wanted to strangle him right there and then. He was dying. Why was he happy? More importantly, he was asking Severus to kill him. How could that make him feel happy or good about himself right now? Severus must have felt her anger because he tried to send a calming effect through the rings. She blocked it out however when Dumbledore said, "Well, this is a change of events. I did not wish for many to know, but I suppose you and Severus are a pair aren't you? Hmm, interesting. Tell me, Kyla, how do you feel right now?"

Severus looked between his mentor and his companion with tired eyes and sat down. He wanted to sleep, but he needed to be there for Kyla to vent and it was a reassurance to him right now to hear her be angry on his behalf. "Dumbledore," she put her hands on the front of his desk and leaned forward slightly. "You just asked me how I feel. Are you a fool? You are the closest thing I have to a grandfather. I look up to you and I have a great deal of respect for you. And now I find out that you are dying. But that isn't even the half of it. You are asking my…ah…Snape to kill you. How the hell do you think that makes me feel?"

Severus raised an eyebrow when he had heard her say "my Snape." "Amidala-Potter, how exactly am I your possession now?"

She turned and gave him a smirk. "Sorry, didn't know what to call you there so I just settled with Snape. Now," she turned back to Dumbledore, "what do you expect to get out of Snape killing you? Is it to save Draco because that is the only reason I am seeing right now. The Order will hate him, his colleges and friends will hate him, and Harry will never trust him. Tell me exactly what he will gain from this."

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Snape noticed that Dumbledore needed rest and placed a hand on Kyla's shoulder saying, "He needs rest. He will explain this later."

She whipped around and slapped his hand away. "He may be tired, but in his 'exhaustion' he asked you to kill him. I need to know. I need him to answer my questions now. I just…" she turned desperately back toward Dumbledore. "Please tell me what your brilliant plan is Headmaster. I need to understand this." She whispered the last part, praying that it would get her a response.

He opened his eyes and looked straight into hers. She felt the slight prodding inside her head and she pushed him out with incredible force. He gave a small smile, "Impressive. My apologies. I merely wished to help calm you, but I see I only upset you. Now let's see. This is the best move for Severus is because this will offer him the ultimate protection."

"What? Are you serious? You are putting him right in the serpent's lair. Right now he just lays outside of it, but now…now you're asking him to put his life in even more danger? Have you completely lost it?" She shouted at him. This conversation was not getting any better as time went on.

"Kyla, Voldemort will offer him praise beyond praise. Severus will have killed one of his greatest enemies. He will not be in any danger."

Kyla slammed her hands on the desk and leaned in. "Do you realize that the ones closest to him are the ones that have the most to worry about. Voldemort will have nothing holding him back to not kill him. If Sev—Snape even appears to be a threat, he will die. Is that what you want?"

Dumbledore closed his eyes and covered them with his good hand. Kyla looked at him and realized that Dumbledore was, in fact, human, mortal. And for some reason, that comforted her. He was now finally going to see how the average person that followed him felt. Suddenly, Kyla heard Severus send her a message through the rings.

**What the hell is wrong with you?**

_Many things. What's your point?  
_**Why are you standing up for me like this? Protecting me even?**

_I made you a promise. I told you I would be in your corner. This is my way of doing it._

There was a moment of silence before he responded again. **I ask you, for tonight, to let it go. We have a year to figure this out. Let him rest.**

_Severus, I won't let him hurt you in any way._

**Hmm. I had hoped you would accept that challenge.**

_Don't worry, I did. _She looked at Dumbledore and simply stated, "Goodnight Headmaster. I shall probably see you in the next several weeks I am sure."

She sent him a message. _I'll see you soon. _And with that, she swept out of the room not daring to look back.

Weeks passed. Kyla only went to two meetings with Severus before September first came around. That first night back, during their house meeting, she avoided Dumbledore. She wanted nothing to do with the man. He was hurting Severus and she wouldn't stand for it. Severus was in a better mood. He had finally been given the chance to teach Defense and his old Potions Professor took his position. Kyla wasn't too fond of the man. He had created a Slug Club and was already talking about just singling her own house. He held her in a high book after her first lesson with. That was a lesson she hoped Severus never found out about.

When they walked in, several cauldrons were set up on the desks with potions in them. She and her housemates walked in and stood in a line waiting for the Professor. A couple minutes later he walked in from the back office all happy and jolly; Kyla wanted nothing more than to swipe the smile off his face. She had been in a foul mood for weeks and anyone around her just learned not to act overly joyful around her.

The Professor stood at the front of the room and exclaimed, "Welcome to fifth year potions. Now, as you can see, I have several potions in front of me that I tested my sixth years on. By the way, Miss Amidala-Potter and Miss Amidala-Potter, your brother was the best in the class." He said it with an ample amount of glee. The sisters exchanged a look both knowing that Harry was trash at Potions. Something fishy was going on there. They both nodded at the professor and he continued. "Well as I was saying, I have heard from Professor Snape that you are a very advanced class and I wish to see it for myself. So, who can name this potion?"

Michael raised his hand and answered, "Polyjuice Potion, sir. It allows one to change into someone else."

"Excellent, how about this one?"

Mary, one of the sisters' friends, replied, "Veritaserum. The truth-telling potion."

"Good, good. How about this one?"

Kayla was first to identify it. "Felix Felicis. More commonly known as liquid luck."

"Most excellent and this last one?"

Kyla answered him. "Amortentia. The most powerful love potion out there. The drinker smells things that relate to either their lover or to things that attract them. For example, I smell…chocolate chip pancakes and hot chocolate, sandalwood, parchment, and… dreamless sleep."

She stopped, realizing what she had just said. Slughorn didn't seem to care or notice, only rewarding their house with fifty points and continuing on with the lesson. When the lesson was over, she thought about what she had smelled in that cauldron. When had everything changed? All those things related to Severus. Her Severus. He had made her those pancakes and coco when she was suffering from the dementors. He often smelled of sandalwood when she stood near him; it often calmed her. She often joked with him about how his office smelled like parchment due to all the homework he assigned. And he had taken weeks to try to invent a dreamless sleep potion that would help her. It didn't work, but the fact that he had tried was what mattered. She knew that he would find out. She had freakin' impressed Slughorn so much that he was probably going to go brag about it to all the teachers, Severus especially. She had no idea what his reaction would be. Oh well, that was a challenge for another day.


	13. Fifth Year: Christmas

Not Mine. JK Rowlings.

* * *

**Fifth Year: Christmas **

The weeks had slowly passed and Kyla was certain that Severus knew her secret. He didn't say anything of course, but she could tell that something was going on with him. She would catch him staring at her at random times and every time she looked at him, her ring would send her flashes of different emotions. She wasn't too concerned about her and Severus though. No, she was concerned about the Dumbledore situation. Severus and she had had many talks about it since that night before school started and each time they spoke about it, she just grew angrier. This whole idea of Dumbledore's was absurd and it just pissed her off every time that she thought about it. She, however, was just going to let Severus make the choice and she would stand by him no matter what. This didn't mean she wasn't pissed at Dumbledore. No, she hadn't talked to him really since school started and she could tell it was hurting him for they were quite close, but not as close as she was with Severus.

When Christmas came around, Kyla was extremely excited. She had gotten one of the best gifts for Severus and couldn't wait to see his reaction to it. It was a two way journal so they could communicate with one another. The rings only worked when they were in short distance from each other, but these journals could be used from any distance. She figured that they could use them at the end of each day so Severus was able to vent about whatever he wanted to. When Christmas came, Kyla slowly made her way down to the dungeons. She was nervous that he wouldn't like her gift.

When she reached his quarters, she gave the password and quickly entered. She saw that he already had a mug of hot chocolate waiting for her and it made her smile. She set his present down and went and knocked on his lab door. She figured he would be in there and it turns out she was right. A minute later, he appeared and exclaimed, "Happy Christmas, Kyla."

"Same to you, Severus. " she said back and gave him a quick hug which he awkwardly returned. He was terrible at showing his emotions and was only slightly better with her. "Here," she said as she handed him his Christmas present.

He looked it over, and as if he had just remembered, handed Kyla her present without a word. She watched him as he slowly opened the gift. When he saw what it was, his eyes widened and Kyla smirked. She knew that sentimental gifts always surprised him, so she had been expecting this. What she hadn't been expecting was for him to pull her into another hug. Only this time it was gentle and warm, and she melted right into it as she slowly wrapped her arms around him. She could smell the sandalwood and smiled. Yes, this was her Severus, the one that didn't have to worry about any Dark Lords or dying Headmasters. After several minutes, he finally let her go and said, "Thank you. I will treasure and use it."

"Well good. I would have to hunt you down if you didn't." she jokingly said as she opened her present. She gasped when she opened it. Severus had gotten her a new quill, but it was a phoenix feather quill with a golden tip and her name on the side. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. "Thank you so much, Severus. It's beautiful."

He nodded in response and sat down. He stared into the fire and Kyla sat down next to him and placed a hand on his thigh. "What is it?"

Still not looking at her, he whispered, "This could very well be my last Christmas at Hogwarts."

She slowly nodded, "I don't know. I'm sure that you will be here again next year."  
He did a very un-Snape thing and shrugged. "Next year I will be a murderer. Hogwarts does not want murderers here."

She got up off the couch and kneeled in front of him and cupped his face with both of her hands. He looked her in the eye as she told him, "You are not a murderer. Never, ever think that about yourself. You are brave and noble. And," he was about to say something, but she cut him off. "Yes, you have made mistakes. But, remember this, Lily's death was not your fault. You made up for it by protecting her and her son. You have made up for your mistakes as a death eater by spying for us. You are a good man, a good teacher. Remember that."

He shook his head and pushed her hands away as he stood up. "Yes, I am just a bloody hero! Isn't that right? Students want nothing more than to hang out with me. Everyone wants to be my best friend. People in the wizarding world actually respect me. Yes, I see how bloody brilliant I am!" He sneered. He got up and poured himself a shot of fire whiskey and drank it in one gulp then poured another.

"Well you know what Severus Snape?" she shouted back at him. "You are a bastard. That is why people don't like you. You are rude to most people, you publically humiliate all your students, and you have that mark on your arm. Get over it. Once people know you, they like you. Do you think Lily would have been your friend if she truly didn't see something in you? Would Dumbledore trust you beyond all doubt if you weren't trustworthy? Would your Slytherins hold you on such a pedestal if you didn't have something going for you?"

He whipped around and closed the gap in between them. Their faces were inches apart and Kyla could smell the fire whiskey on his breath. He whispered silently, "And what about you? Do you hold me on some kind of pedestal as well?"

She paused for a moment before replying. Slowly, she said, "No. I refuse to bow on the ground at your feet. I will not sink that low and I know that you will never let me. I see you as a brave man. One that is so selfless that he would die for the ones that he cared about. I cherish my relationship with you. You keep me grounded and are my life line."

He put a hand up and ran it through her hair. She leaned into his touch and he quietly asked, "I need you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"I need you to promise me that, even after I have killed Albus, you will never look at me any different. I feel the same as you do. You are my rock. I need you to stay that way. Please."

She smiled. "Well, you know that that challenge has already been accepted. Always."

He returned her smile, "Good."


	14. Fifth Year: May

Not Mine. JK Rowlings.

* * *

**May**

As the months passed, Kyla slowly started to be more civil with Dumbledore. Severus had a talk with her one night explaining that the old man only had a couple more months and that she shouldn't be angry with him in his final months. She had agreed with his point and had made a very good effort to be friendly with the Headmaster. This was working just fine, but Severus was not fine. He was having a very hard time with the whole thing. Voldemort was calling him more frequently and Dumbledore was growing weaker. Severus was also getting very frustrated. He felt that Dumbledore had more faith and trust in Harry than in Severus himself. Kyla could understand his frustration for she shared his frustration.

She also currently shared his fears. Voldemort had, in the last couple of weeks, picked his new headmaster. Severus was to succeed Dumbledore as headmaster, and while this made Dumbledore happy, it infuriated Kyla beyond belief. She claimed that he was just being sent to where people hated him and that he also had to play ringmaster to brother and sister death eaters all while helping Harry, keeping the students safe, and keeping his own secrets. Dumbledore's only response to that was Severus knows what he's doing. The bastard.

What really made her angry was one night in the middle of May. She was studying for her O.W.L.s when her ring pulsed telling her to hide in the Headmaster's office. She did so and listened to the conversation between Severus and Dumbledore. Severus was furious. He kept telling Dumbledore that he didn't trust him and he may not wish to perform his task anymore. It was then that Dumbledore dropped the biggest bombshell: Harry was a Horcrux and needed to die to destroy it, but only Voldemort could do it. Kyla immediately realized that there must be something else going on, for even Dumbledore could not be that cruel, but right now, all she was feeling was Severus's anger and hurt feelings. He was furious that he had risked his life for his true love's son when he was only meant to die in the end. She watched as he claimed to always love Lily and he shot off his doe patronus. Something in her broke a little, and she really wasn't sure what it was. She watched as he stormed out of the office, back down to his dungeons. She quickly followed him.

She was able to swiftly make her way down to the dungeons and into his quarters. The minute she closed the door, she heard the sound of glass breaking, a reparo spell being performed, then it breaking again. As she walked into his sitting room, she caught the glass before it hit the wall and she heard Severus curse. She smiled before turning around and throwing it against the wall herself. Severus let out a "hmph" before he deposited himself in an armchair. He looked at her before saying, "What the hell Kyla? I mean, I have done all he has asked of me for the last seventeen years all for Lily and to keep her son safe. Now, he is telling me all that all that was for nothing."

"I wouldn't say so. You have been helping the Order bring down Voldemort. All of your work is for something. It will help bring that bastard down."  
He put his face in his face in his hands and muttered, "I did all this for her and now it feels as if I failed her. She would be ashamed of me."

Normally, Kyla could listen to him talk about Lily. In the beginning, she even admired this about him. A man putting his life on the line for his dead love. It was a truly heroic thing. But, tonight however, she didn't want to hear it. She was angry that he had mentioned Lily, and she was going to let him know it. "Enough!" she shouted, causing him to jump slightly. "I don't want to hear any more about your precious Lily. Yes, you loved her. Maybe you still do, but here's the thing Severus, she is dead. She has been gone for fifteen years now Severus. There are plenty of other people that care about you. Yes, you can fight in her memory, but let her go. Just let her go."

When her rant was over, she quickly put her hands over her mouth. She could not believe that she had just said that. She had just destroyed her entire relationship with the one person she actually cared about and trusted. She turned and was almost to the door when she heard him softly say, "I know, you know."  
She stopped dead in her tracts. What was he talking about? He couldn't have known…but how could he not. He must know about the potion and the rings betrayed all emotion. "What do you know?" she asked just as quietly. She heard him stand and within seconds he was standing behind her and he slowly turned her around so he could look her in the eye.

"I know you have feelings for me. That you care deeply for me."

She couldn't believe that this was happening. How did he know? "How long?" she asked quietly.

"How long have I known?" she nodded. "Since the beginning of the year. Well, that was when it had finally clicked with me."

"Slughorn told you?"  
"Yes. He was boasting about your superior skill in the lounge after your first lesson. Of course, the man is too dense to figure out the underlying message, but I knew."

"Why didn't you say anything before this? If you knew for so long, why didn't you say anything?"

"I had already lost one woman I cared about. How could I risk losing another?"  
Kyla was shocked. He had the same feelings for her. "How long have you felt that way about me?"

He brought his hands up and ran them through her hair and stopped them on the sides of her face. He quietly whispered, "Since your stay in Azkaban. I was so afraid that I had lost you, I wanted nothing more than to kill the minister and Dumbledore myself. I had to see you right away, but I had to be cautious. I didn't want people to get suspicious. The fact that I was able to provide you with the comfort you needed thrilled me. Ever since then, I have been waiting for you to make the first move, for I feared rejection. I didn't need that."

That was all she needed to hear. She slowly leaned forward until their lips met. A warm feeling flowed through her as Severus deepened the kiss. After several minutes, they broke apart and Severus rested his forehead on hers. She then had to ask, "Do you think you love me."

Severus closed his eyes before answering. "You are not Lily…"

"No, I'm not, but that doesn't mean you can't love me."

He shook his head, "I don't know. I know I care for you. I just don't know if I can."

She smiled. "Then I'll consider this your challenge."

He smirked. "And what would that be?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."


	15. Fifth Year: June

Not Mine. JK Rowlings.

* * *

**June**

Since their kiss about a month ago, nothing had really happened between Kyla and Severus. He had actually grown more reserved and kept to himself. She tried to draw him out, but nothing worked. She knew that the time was drawing close and that the aftermath would shatter everything. However, she did not expect it so soon. On a cool June night, he sent her a message through the rings. He needed her and she ran all the way to his quarters. Something was going on for there was extra Order security all around the school. She whispered the password and stepped in where he greeted her with a heart stopping kiss. When he drew back, she had nothing to say but, "It's happening tonight isn't it?"

He nodded. "Albus took Potter out of the castle tonight, and I fear that Death Eaters will enter the school. He says that it has to be tonight no matter what."

She shook her head, pulling away from him. This wasn't supposed to be happening, not yet anyways. They still had a lot to talk about. She still needed him there. "Not yet. Please. I…"

He cut her off. "Kyla, you and I both knew that this was coming."

"I don't want to be alone." She whispered quietly.

"McGonagall knows. She will be able to comfort you, as will your sister."

"They're not you."

He pulled her into an embrace and held her close. "I know." He whispered into her hair. "But, I'll be back. We will see each other again. You can't get rid of me that quickly."

They heard noises up above, and that could only mean that Death Eaters had entered the castle. He quickly looked her in the eye before saying, "I have to go. Promise me that you'll…"

She put a finger up to his lips, "I already know. Please be safe and send word once you are safe."

He kissed her again, then let go of her. Before he left, he said, "No death defying challenge this time."

"I already set it, Severus."

"Oh? What would that be?"

"Never forget who you are; no matter what happens tonight, do not forget."

He nodded, "I accept." And with that, he was out the door.

Twenty minutes later, her ring pulsed and she knew what she had to do. She needed to see what was happening. She sat down on Severus's couch and allowed herself to enter his mind. She saw through his eyes Malfoy's defeated look, Bellatrix's crazed laughter, and Dumbledore's pleading eyes. She felt his sorrow when the curse fell off his lips and Dumbledore fell over the railing of the tower. She watched him run, bringing Malfoy with him. She watched as Harry came after him, cast his own spells against him. She, herself, wanted to curse him after he called Snape a coward. And just like that, she watched as he ran off the grounds and she pulled out of his mind.

Hours later, she was sitting in the Head office with several of the Order members. They had been sitting in silence since they had gathered half an hour ago. There was the occasional sniffle, and there were many tears. Kayla was silently crying on her sister's shoulder. They both knew of the real plot, but that didn't stop it from hurting. Kyla just sat there, staring blankly at the ground. Severus wasn't there anymore. Yes, Dumbledore was dead, but that didn't seem like such a bad thing. She had had a year to prepare for it, so that didn't hurt as much. What hurt, was not having her rock sitting there next to her. He should be there. He should be holding her and grieving their loss together. Not this, not whatever this was.

Finally, Remus Lupin spoke, "I still can't believe he did it."

Moody let out a grunt. "I never trusted Snape. Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater."

"Dumbledore trusted him, and he deceived us all." Kyla recognized the voice as McGonagall's. Even though McGonagall knew Severus's true allegiance, she had promised to play a part as well.

Lupin turned to Kyla and said, "What about you?"

She slowly lifted her head. "What do you mean?"

"You and he were…close. Partners or something and he betrayed us. He betrayed you most of all."

She put her face in her hands and closed her eyes. She couldn't handle this right now. She was tired, physically and mentally, and she really needed her Severus. She had no desire to bash him right now after everything that had happened. But, she had promised him. She had promised to keep his secrets and tell his lies, and that started now. Without looking up, she said, "I trusted him. Right now, I feel numb, and don't know what to say. Obviously there was something bigger here."

McGonagall came and put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze before saying, "We have a lot to plan, but first we need some sleep. I will call an Order meeting later, after we have all rested." Everyone nodded in agreement and they all left. Kayla left to go to the common room to find her boyfriend Mark. He was her comfort right now, and Kyla was glad her sister had that. When it was just McGonagall and Kyla left in the office, Kyla stood up and rushed over to McGonagall and threw her arms around her. She then started to sob. Minerva didn't care though, for there were tears rolling from her eyes as well. She whispered words of comfort to Kyla. Kyla then said, "He didn't suffer. He made sure it was quick and painless. It was… it was what was right."

"And Severus?"

"He just killed his mentor, his friend, a man who was like a father. Then Harry had the nerve to call him a coward. He feels hurt and full of sadness; I can feel it." She said, rubbing the ring on her ringer. "I wish he was here."

"I know." Minerva said, stroking her hair. "But, he will be fine. He is brave and strong. Just remember that you have the chance to stand by him. Give him strength."

Kyla broke away from Minerva and quickly wiped her eyes. She was right of course; she needed to pull it together. "Right, we have things that need to be done." And with that, she walked out of the hospital wing.

The day of Dumbledore's funeral came and Kyla stood looking out her dormitory window. She had it open and the cool breeze felt nice. It had been a rough couple of days. They had been planning the funeral and trying to close the school early. All three Potters planned on returning to Private Drive for a couple of weeks. The twins would then be heading back to Malfoy Manor; deep into Voldemort territory. The twins, McGonagall, and Snape had agreed that this was the best option because they believed that Voldemort would not harm them. Kyla was too powerful, and Voldemort wanted power. Kyla turned around and finished putting her black robes on. All of the other students were wearing their dress robes, but the Omnes house were all wearing matching black silk robes. These robes were usually worn when a head of house died, and seeing as Dumbledore was theirs and the Headmaster, they all wore them. As Kyla slipped on her shoes, Kayla walked in the room from the bathroom after having to reapply her make up. She had been crying a lot in the last couple of days. Kyla stood up and embraced her sister softly saying, "It will all be alright. He died the way he wanted. Come on, we better head down." Kayla nodded and the sisters headed arm in arm down to the funeral.

The funeral itself was just what Dumbledore would have wanted. It was large, but it was very simple. At the beginning, Kyla smiled a little as she remembered Dumbledore. She remembered him showing her around his private library for the first time. She remembered laughing at him when he first offered her those damn lemon drops, all the house meetings, and all the late night studying help. Yes, Dumbledore had been a huge figure in her life and she was very sad to know that she would never get to do any of those things with him again. However, as the funeral went on, she grew from sad to extremely pissed off. She was remembering all the nights in his office with Severus there. That led to memories of knowing that he was dying, to him asking her Severus to kill him. She was growing more and more angry, and by the time it was over, she quickly stood and stormed up to the castle. She knew the train was leaving after the funeral, but she needed this. She had been through hell this year, and she had taken it, but no more. She quickly strode to the dungeons and entered the potions room where all the empty potions vials were kept.

She entered the room and picked one off the shelf and threw it. She watched as it shattered against the wall and felt a small amount of satisfaction. She threw another one and as it broke she felt something inside her break. She had been strong for Severus all year. Yes she had been upset, yes they had a few heart to hearts, and yes she had cried a little that night, but she had held a lot of it. She threw three more vials until he turn and knocked a whole shelf down. She didn't care that this wasn't Severus's dungeon anymore; it hadn't been his for a whole year. She didn't care that the glass was cutting into her fingers. She didn't care that the tears were now running freely down her face. She never let a sound out, but when she finally broke the last vial she let out a scream and wrenched the door open. She stormed up to the head office passing students and teachers alike. A couple of the teachers tried to stop her, even Pomfrey had tried to stop her so she could heal her hands, but she brushed them all off. She rode up the staircase and slammed the door shouting, "I hate you Albus Dumbledore!"

All of the portraits opened their eyes, some of them even let out undignified huffs and some could be heard criticizing her manners, but she didn't care. She looked right at the portrait of Dumbledore, but he had not opened his eyes yet, still pretending to be asleep. "Dammit Dumbledore! Open your eyes and look at me! I deserve to be shown some respect after all of this-this shit. You had better look at me right now or I'll-"

The portrait opened its eyes and Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes bore into her. She could feel them piercing her, but she didn't care, she was too angry. "My dear, what has happened to your hands?"

Kyla didn't even bother to look down at her hands. She could feel them stinging but ignored it. "You are bastard and I hate you. You did this and I hate you for it!"

"What did I do, child?"

"You made him the very thing he hates most. You turned him into a murderer! You made him despise himself. I can feel it Dumbledore." Her anger was pulsing, and she could feel a calming feeling in the ring. She knew Severus could feel her anger, but she didn't want his comfort. She took the ring off and slammed it on the desk. She looked at Dumbledore and was infuriated by what she saw. The old man was giving her a sad smile.

"My dear, have you fallen in love? Do you care for him that much? Has this blinded you? He has a job that he agreed to and I-"

She cut him off, "It doesn't matter what I feel for him. You turned him into something he's not. He will hate himself forever for what you made him do. You were like a father to him! He trusted you! And you…you broke that trust by asking him to do the unforgivable. Sure, he'll still play the faithful Death Eater. He'll do it for his damn love Lily. He'll protect her son for her. He will die for a woman that has been dead for fifteen years! You used all of that against him because you are greedy and selfish. You know what Dumbledore? I'm glad you're dead because if you weren't I'd kill you myself."

"Kyla, you promised me you would—"

"No. I never promised you anything. You presented me a challenge. The challenge was to keep your secrets and tell your lies. Well, guess what? I did that. Hell, I'm still doing that. That challenge never included watching Severus destroy himself. So all I have to say is screw you and your sodding challenge." And with that, she stormed out of the office to go to the Hospital Wing, leaving behind a very stunned Headmaster. On her way down she passed a weary looking Minerva McGonagall. "Kyla, what—"

"Don't." she said cutting the woman off.


	16. Sixth Year: July

****I don't own Snape, Voldemort, or any other HP characters. Thanks to all of you who have read this and have summited reviews. Don't be afraid to review, I want to hear them!

* * *

**July**

The weeks that followed Dumbledore's funeral were tense at the Dursley household. The Order was already making plans to move Harry from Private Drive and that involved moving the Dursley's out of the house. This caused Vernon to be upset, but Kyla just ignored the man. The two had reached an understanding the first night back. At supper that night, Vernon was spouting off about them being home so early and how ungrateful they were acting for none of them had said two words since they had arrived. This didn't make much sense to the three Potters, for Vernon hated to hear them talk, but Kyla just assumed he needed to hear himself talk. When he had finally mentioned Dumbledore, Kyla roughly pushed her chair back and, in a bout of magic, all six glasses at the table shattered. Vernon's face turned a nice shade of purple and he was about to say something, but she beat him to it, "You listen to me. You have given us a place to sleep and food to eat, for the last seven years or so, and I am very grateful to you even if it was not that much. But right now, just, for once, shut your damn mouth. There is a freaking war going on out there and it's hell. I have had one shity year and I don't need your crap as well. So just shut up!"

Ever since then, the two had barely spoken two words to each other. The next weeks were spent packing up the house. Finally, a portkey was sent to the twins, and with a good-bye to the Dursleys and a see you soon to Harry, the girls were transported to the Burrow. They were staying there a couple of weeks, but would be leaving after Bill and Fleur's wedding. The next couple weeks were spent getting ready for the wedding. Mission get Harry from the Dursleys took an unexpected turn. The Death Eaters had somehow found out about their new plan and had ambushed them. Moody had been killed and a furious Lupin had told Kyla that Snape had hexed George's ear off. Kyla, after having to count to ten and take several deep breaths to ensure she wouldn't murder Lupin in some kind of rage, just shook her head at that, and she got up and left the room. Everyone knew that Severus was a sensitive topic no matter who you were, but they constantly brought it up with her. She believed that everyone thought she should have seen the warning signs that Snape was going to murder Dumbledore and blamed her for not. Harry's birthday came and went and the day of the wedding was upon them. However, it was rudely interrupted by death eaters. They were looking for Harry, but when he could not be found, they took Kyla and Kayla instead.

They were apparated to Malfoy Manor where Narcissa met them with a warm embrace. She led them into the dining room where, at the very head of the table, Voldemort was sitting with Bellatrix and Lucius to his right and… Severus to his left. Kyla felt her ring give a small pulse of happiness, which it had not done since she had grabbed it from the Headmaster's office before she boarded the train home, but it was gone as quick as it came. She schooled her expression and set a proper glare on her face. Voldemort gave her a creepy smile before saying, "Ah, young Miss Amidala-Potter, we finally get to meet. I have heard many things about you from the Malfoys and Severus here. It is a pleasure," he drew out the word pleasure in a way that made her nauseous, "to finally meet you." He held out a hand and she placed hers in it. It felt cold and unhuman, and she felt the urge to cut her own hand off when he placed a kiss on it.

"I wish I could say the same Voldy, but I don't like you at all. In fact, I don't really like anybody in this room."

He let out a laugh while his red eyes stared into her own, "Ah, my how the times have changed. Severus tells me you and him used to be…close. He says that he helped mentor you and worked with you in the order. Do you no longer feel that… friendship with him?"

The way this bastard was dragging out his s's and saying everything slow and dramatic was really grating on her nerves. If she didn't know about the Horcrux's, she would have killed him right then and there. He was the real root of all of her problems. "Well, we were, but something unfortunate happened. He may have done a little something that aggravated me. Let's see…oh that's right, he killed Albus Dumbledore. My mistake. Would you like me to extend my hand of friendship back to the bastard that murdered our leader, our symbol of hope? Forgive me, I thought you were intelligent."

Kyla prayed to whoever would listen that Severus knew she wasn't serious. She tried to send him a message through the rings, but his shields were up too much due to being in Voldemort's presence. Voldemort let out a laugh and let go of Kyla's hand. Voldemort set both hands on the table and stood up. "Severus, I am glad to hear that Hogwarts is ready. We will talk soon." He turned to Kyla. "Amidala-Potter, we shall be speaking soon, I hope."

"Oh, always," she said sarcastically as he left the room. She turned to Narcissa. "Is he staying here?" She nodded and Kyla threw her arms in the air. "Is he staying here, too?" she pointed to Severus. He raised an eyebrow at her, now realizing that Kyla was truly playing her part. She knew that he hated Malfoy Manor and would never stay there for longer than necessary. She gave him a small smirk before turning her attention back to Narcissa.

She shook her head at Kyla's question, "No, Severus tells me he has to head back to Hogwarts. Did you know that he was made Headmaster?"

Kyla, did know this for she was at the meeting when it happened, but she acted surprised all the same, "Really? Well that doesn't surprise me. Once you've been ass kissing long enough, something good usually comes out of it." She sneered in his direction. She had to give herself some credit; it did sound rather convincing.

"Well Amidala-Potter, you would know all about that wouldn't you? I've heard…several stories from different members of the staff about how…persuasive you can be."

Kyla wanted nothing more than to burst out laughing. She had only ever smooth talked Severus, and that was not even school related. However, she congratulated him on the low blow; it defiantly made up for the several she had just thrown out when Voldemort was here. She knew he wanted to talk to her alone, so she had an idea. "Snape, I need to go and unpack my things and seeing as you are doing nothing important, come help me. Merlin knows you truly have nothing better to do."

Bellatrix let out a deranged laugh, "Very good! Put that filthy Half-Blood in his place. He may have done the Dark Lord a favor, but he is still unworthy."

"I would like to remind you Bellatrix who the Dark Lord gave the highest honor to. I killed Albus Dumbledore. It is you who should be worshiping at my feet." Severus threw back with a sneer.

Bellatrix whipped out her wand, "How dare you! I am his most faithful! He—"

"Thank you Bellatrix. I'm sure that your Lord just adores you," Kyla looked at Narcissa and saw her give her a nod of approval. This was going to work. "Come Snape." Severus picked up and, leaving behind a very enraged and confused Bellatrix, he followed Kyla up the stairs. As soon as the duo entered the room Kyla slammed the door shut, warded it, and put up silencing charms.

Severus looked at her surprised, "What—"

"Shut up." Kyla quietly as she kissed him fiercely. After several moments, they finally broke apart and Severus lightly grabbed her chin so she was looking directly into his eyes.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"You should know. You've felt my emotions for the past several weeks. How do you think I've been?"

"I went to Hogwarts and I came across a very peculiar thing, the potions vial storage room was completely destroyed. Do you know anything about this?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kyla let out a small laugh as she led him over to her bed. She pushed him on to it and then snuggled right up next to him. "Well…maybe I do." She nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck. "I was angry and hurt. I'm actually not really sure what happened. Something inside me just snapped. Did you hear the best part? Oh yeah, I ripped Dumbledore's ass a new one. I'm sure if you asked him, he would tell you all about it."

Severus chuckled as he ran a hand through her hair. "You know, we really shouldn't be doing this here. Someone may walk in on us."

She kissed his neck. "Calm down. I have enough wards up." She put a hand on his chest. "And besides, if anyone does walk in, they'll probably just have some kind of stroke and die when they see the two of us together."

"You know, he could kill me if he finds out." Severus whispered into her hair.

Kyla shook her head. "He won't. He wants me. I am a prize to him. He also realizes that you are something to me. If he wants me, he knows that he can't harm you or he will stand no chance of me ever joining his ranks."

"Do you want to join?"

"No, not really." Kyla said snuggling closer to Severus. "I will, however, do whatever needs to be done to keep my family and friends safe." And with a whisper said, "I will do anything to keep you safe."

"I hope you know Amidala-Potter that I would do the very same to keep you alive. However, I want you to promise me something. Promise me that if I am in real danger you will get yourself out safely. Promise me you will not sacrifice yourself in place of me. Your sacrifice will be for nothing for I will not be able to go on living if you died for me."

Kyla sat up on her knees so she could look him the eyes. She ran a hand through his hair before saying, "I am not afraid of dying for you. I would do it in a heartbeat."

Severus slowly sat up and leaned his back against the headboard and grasped her hand. "I know that, but…you have a full life ahead of you. If I were to die, it would be payment for the many sins I have committed. If you died, it would just be the end of a young, beautiful life."

"Fine. I promise that if it is the only option available, I will let you die. However, you must promise me something as well. Promise me that you will fight your hardest until the very end. Promise me you will never give up, that you will never purposely leave me alone."

Severus sat there quietly for a few moments before slowly nodding his head. "I promise." Kyla leaned in and kissed him deeply. When they broke apart, she whispered in his ear, "You better go. They are probably really suspicious."

He nodded and they both stood up. "I shall see you soon."

"Yes you will. Oh and Severus," she called just before he broke the wards down. "I'm glad the challenge was accepted on both ends."

"As am I."

**Please read and review!**


	17. Sixth Year: October

**I want to thank everyone who has viewed and read my story. I, however, am hoping that more people will post reviews. I want to hear them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.**

* * *

October

Kyla sat in her usual chair in the Headmaster's office. Severus was pacing behind the desk. He was pissed off and Kyla could tell. Even though she could feel the anger pulsing through her ring, she herself also felt a small amount of happiness inside of her. Severus was angry on her behalf. He was angry because something had happened to her. Yes, he had been angry when he found out about Umbridge, but this time was different. This time, he was feeling a possessive anger; she was his and anyone that hurt her would be punished some way. It was the Carrows that would be experiencing his wrath. They had made Hogwarts into an even bigger hell than when Umbridge was running it. They tortured students and what they were teaching was just as horrible. Their punishments were usually rounds of the Cruciatus Curse. They hadn't punished her yet, mostly because Voldemort had ordered them not to, but today was different. She had finally pushed them over the edge. The brother Carrow, she didn't really know the difference between the two of them, had been going off about how Harry was a coward for running and hiding from the Dark Lord. Kyla came back with "Well at least he has more balls than you do." That had earned her the punch in the face. Then she called him a bastard; that had earned her the twenty seconds under the cruciartus and a kick to stomach.

She had lain on the ground for a while, but she was able to get and go to the rest of her classes. It wasn't until that night in the common room, where Kyla and Kayla were doing their homework, did Severus come in to do his daily common room check. He made his rounds with the rest of the house and when he came upon Kyla, he practically drug her out of the room and into his office. There, he sat her down gently in the chair across from his. He knelt down in front of her and ran his finger across her bruise and quietly asked her to explain what had happened. She explained everything while leaning into his touch. After she was done, he placed a kiss on her forehead and started pacing. As several silent moments passed, she saw and felt him getting angrier and angrier. And here she sat, uncertain what to do.

"Severus, I…" she didn't know what to say. This relationship was new to her. How was she supposed to react?

Severus stopped, looked at her, then started pacing again. "He laid his hands on you. He left a bruise on your face. He kicked your side where there will probably be a mark of what he did to you. He cursed you with an unforgivable. Damn it! He hurt something of mine! He…" Severus stopped for a minute, realizing exactly what he had said. "I didn't mean…"

Kyla quickly stood up and was quickly standing in front of him. Before he could say another word, she kissed him. It was a deep, claiming kiss. She didn't know what she was thinking or doing, but this felt right. Severus said she was his and she knew that he was hers. After they broke apart, Kyla decided to make a rash decision right then and there. "Claim me." She whispered in his ear.

Severus broke away from and strode over to the window overlooking the grounds. "No. You are only sixteen. I will not take your innocence away. You are too young…"  
"Am I? Severus, I have been through and seen so much. I know that I am young, but…" she paused, considering what she wanted to say. "Severus, I have seen **you** go through so much. You could die at any time. I don't want to waste any time waiting for the right moment. I believe this is the right moment. I'm yours and you are mine. What else is there? What else do I need to say?"

"Kyla, I care deeply about you. These past months with you have been the light in my very dark life. I know you seen and been through hell. I understand that. However, even though I see you as mine and you feel the same, I… don't want you to tie yourself to me like that. Once we form that kind of bond, we will always have that. If I die, you will be devastated. You will want to die with me. I cannot…will not ask that of you."

"Severus, do you want it?" Kyla asked walking up behind him and snaking her arms around his waist.

He placed his hands over hers. "Truthfully? Yes. I want you." He turned around and cupped her head in his hands.

"Severus. I am not her. I will not leave you. You are not a tool to me. Please. I need this." Kyla told him, begging him to see reason.

Severus slowly nodded and caught her for a breath taking kiss. "Promise me that if we do this, you will tell me to stop if you are uncomfortable or wish to stop."

"I promise, Severus."

"Alright." He said and he led her into his bedroom.

Hours later, Severus turned to face Kyla and said, "We will have to do this again sometime."

Kyla laughed and leaned over and kissed him. "There shall be several more nights like this Severus. As I promised you before, I'm not going anywhere. I accepted a challenge tonight. I will never leave you." She got up from the bed and threw her shirt on. "I have to go back; the others will be wondering where I've been."

She gave him a good-bye kiss and swiftly left his chambers. Severus sat up and put his head in his hands. "I am glad that you have accepted the challenge of never leaving me, my love, but I don't know if I can accept the same challenge."


	18. Sixth Year: May

**Disclaimer: I own none of JK Rowling's characters.**

**Hey everybody, I am loving all of the views that this story is getting. Some reviews now would be great! Thanks!**

* * *

**May **

The school year passed very quickly for Kyla. When she wasn't in class or studying, she was with Severus. She felt her love for him grow the entire year. Every kiss, every time he made love to her, every touch, every conversation they had made their relationship grow. She was currently sitting in his office, twirling the necklace he got her for Christmas in her fingers, watching him pace back and forth. She smiled when she thought of the necklace. She remembered what he had said when he gave it to her.

_He threw a small box on her lap as he sat down next to her with a glass of fire whiskey in his hand. She playfully hit him in the chest before handing him his present. "Who wants to open first, Sev?" she asked rubbing his arm before playfully kissing his cheek. _

_He turned and kissed her on the mouth. "I believe that the phrase is ladies first."_

_"Hmm, what a gentleman I have here." Kyla said with a laugh while she started ripping the paper off. When she saw the small jewelry box, she opened it slowly and let out a tiny gasp at what she saw. Inside was a silver key necklace with two emeralds in the center. When she turned it over the words "reserata vobis cor meum" were inscribed in the back. "Severus…this is beautiful. I love it!" She kissed him. "I'm the key to your heart, right?"_

_"Yes, you are always unlocking it."_

_I'm glad that I opened your heart of steel. Now open your present before this gets too sappy."_

_"Hmph, I don't do sappy." He grunted while untying the bow on his gift. When he lifted the top off, he looked at the gift inside but said nothing as he slowly lifted it out. It was a glass picture frame with a photograph of the two of them. They were sitting in Severus's quarters in the dungeon, on the couch. He had a book in his hands and a small smirk on his face. She had both knees curled under her and was leaning against him laughing and smiling. He ran his hand over the picture with a sad smile on his face. He remembered that day. He could tell by the rings under both of their eyes that it was shortly before Dumbledore's death. It was a week after their first kiss. Kayla had taken it when the two had come to join him for a study session. "Kyla…I…thank you." He was at a loss for words. This was one of the most personal gifts he had ever received._

_"You're welcome Severus. I love you." She said before giving him a passionate kiss._

_When they broke apart, Severus whispered, "You have not only unlocked my heart but have taken it as well."_

She sat here now watching him pace on the second level balcony. He was not looking good these days. He was sickly thin and had large circles under his eyes. She felt the same way though. No matter how much their time together made them feel better, it was only a few hours of escape. The other hours of the day were taxing and extremely difficult. Severus was currently waiting for something. The school was under the highest security as was the village of Hogsmeade. Voldemort was certain that Harry was going to be coming to Hogwarts soon and wanted to be prepared. It had been a week since the trio had broken into Gringotts and Kyla was almost certain Severus had not slept a wink since. He had always protected Harry, but he couldn't do so while he was so far away. She sighed at the thought of Harry. Severus was going to have to tell him that he was going to have to die. He was going to have to tell Lily's son he would have to die. The last part of Lily would die. That was what was upsetting him so much. When Harry died, Lily would truly be dead as well.

This hurt a little. She knew that he would never love her as much as he loved Lily, but she still held out that hope; the hope that they would both make it through this war and live happily together. That thought was what was getting her through this. She was brought out of her thoughts by a burning in her left arm. She grabbed it and looked up at Severus to see him doing the same thing. She knew what that meant; Harry Potter was back. Severus was down the stairs and pulling her out of her chair in a blink of an eye. He gently grabbed her arms, making her look him in the eye. "Remember what we talked about?" She nodded. "I have to go and confront Potter or handle the situation however I can. You must go and wake your house and prepare them. The death eaters will be here in a matter of hours and you need to be ready. If…when the battle starts fight, but stay safe, stay alive. Do not come looking for me. Do not try and save me. If something happens to me, keep fighting. Please."

"Severus, I promised you months ago that if it came down to this, I would keep fighting. Stay safe Severus. I shall see you later. I love you." She kissed him deeply and when they released, she turned to leave, but he stopped her.

"Kyla, I want to give you something." He reached into his robe pocket and pulled a small ring out. It was both of their birthstones on either side of an emerald heart. He took her hand and placed it on her finger. "This is not an engagement ring, Kyla. This is a ring that will act as a promise. I promise that after this war is over, we will try to be together. I want that for us."

"Thank you Severus. Stay safe." She kissed him deeply again and both left the office.

Kyla immediately went to wake her sister and the rest of her house. She told them what was going on and everyone was up and dressed in a half hour. They all hurried down to the Great Hall where they met up with the Order of the Phoenix. McGonagall pulled her aside and told her that Severus had fled the castle when he had confronted Harry. She also told her about the evacuation plan and how the death eaters were coming to the castle. Kyla then strode over to where Kinsley Shacklebolt was standing and helped him make plans on how this battle would play out. Within the hour, death eaters had invaded the castle.

Kyla and Kayla fought side by side. They slowly, but surely made their way out to the grounds. It was complete chaos out there. There were giants and death eaters all over the place. She scanned the grounds looking for Severus. Not seeing him, she sent a message through the rings letting him know that she was ok. He sent a quick one back to her telling her to occlude because he was going to meet Voldemort. She sent him a pulse of reassurance before quickly raising her shields. Twenty minutes later, she was worried. She had heard nothing from Severus and there were a lot of people dying around her. She was tired, Kayla was tired and the end was nowhere in sight. All of a sudden, pain rocked her whole body and she fell to the ground. Luckily, there were no death eaters around and Kayla quickly moved them into a more protected area. Kyla went against Severus's wish and attempted to enter his mind. When that didn't work, she tried to enter Harry's, but it was cloudy. He was blocking her out. Kyla shakily stood when she heard movement around them. She cursed the death eater that was by them, but she saw that there were many more coming. The sisters fought hard even though pain was pulsing through Kyla. Suddenly, Voldemort's voice could be heard over the battlefield. He was calling back his fighters and told Harry that he would be waiting for him in the Forbidden Forest.

The pain had finally stopped, and both girls quickly made their way back up to the castle. There were many dead people, from both sides, all over the grounds and inside the castle. They entered the Great Hall where Minerva greeted them with open arms. After embracing both girls, Kyla asked, "How many?"

"Too many." Minerva said sadly. "Tonks, Remus, Fred. So many more." She suddenly lowered her voice. "Have you seen him?"

Kyla shook her head. "No, but… I feel as though something isn't right."

Minerva slowly nodded and Kyla turned to watch Harry, Ron, and Hermione enter the Hall. Ron and Hermione ran over to where Fred's body lay. Harry shook his head and quickly left the hall. Kyla walked over to the Weasleys and pulled Hermione aside and asked her where they had been. She told him that they had destroyed all of the horcruxes except Nagini. Then she told him about their ordeal in the shrieking shack and about Snape. Tears slide down her face as she said, "It was horrible. Not even Snape deserved to die like that. He gave Harry some memories and I think he's going to view them."

Kyla felt her whole body go numb. She merely nodded her head at what Hermione had said and watched her walk back over to the Weasleys. Severus dead. Her Severus was dead. It couldn't be true. He would have tried to fight. He didn't…no. She wouldn't…couldn't think like that. He would want her to keep fighting and that was what she intended to do. She ran out of the Hall and met Harry just as he was saying good-bye to Neville. She stopped Harry with a hug. No words needed to be said. She knew where he was going and he knew that she knew. Before they withdrew, Kyla whispered in his ear, "They would be proud, Harry. You've accepted so many challenges. Just one more and it's over."

He pulled back and gave her a small smile. "Yes, I've accepted this last challenge. Kyla…he accepted his challenge as well."

Kyla nodded. He was talking about Severus. She watched Harry walked out the doors and she waited. It would only be a matter of time now. Harry would die, Neville or someone else would destroy the snake, and she would kill Voldemort. Yes…she would kill the man that took Severus from her. However, she knew that she wouldn't get the chance. She knew that it would be Harry somehow, and she was right.

Within the next hour, Voldemort lay dead upon the floor. The crowd was cheering. Death Eaters were being rounded up and it was the happy ending that they had been hoping for. Yes, there had been causalities, but those wounds would heal. She knew that to be true. She would have to learn to mourn her loss, but she would also have to move on. That was what Severus would want. However, there was something she needed to do first; she needed to talk to Harry. She quickly found him on his way to the Headmaster's office. "Harry." She called out. He turned around and gave her a small smile. "Brother, I have a question.

"Yeah?"

"Nagini was the cause of Severus's death correct?"

Harry nodded. "She bit him and he died a couple minutes later."

Kyla suddenly remembered something; a conversation that she had had with Severus over two years ago.

_Kyla sat on one of the Potions table while Severus was silently brewing the antidote to 's wound. They had been trying to heal the wound for several days, but it wasn't until Severus went through his knowledge of Nagini, were they able to brew the antidote. "Snape," he raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement, "what exactly…why will this antidote work?"_

_Without losing a beat, he replied, "Nagini's venom is a special type. If caught early enough, it can be partially healed by an antidote to uncommon poisons. However, if it is not, the victim will die a slow death. It will appear as if they are dead, when in all reality, it will take them several more hours to die."_

_"So it makes the victim appear dead, but they really aren't?" She asked._

_"That is correct. The only way to cure them is to get them this antidote within eight hours of the initial bite. The reason that Arthur Weasley hasn't died yet is due to the fact that they have been pumping antidote into him nonstop." He took the potion off of the burn and quickly put some in a large vial. He then took out a smaller vial and put some more in it and handed it to her. "Take this and keep it safe. If anyone should need it, you shall have the cure."_

_She took it with a grin. "Challenge accepted, Snape. I am now determined to save someone's life with this, I hope you know."_

_"You're an idiot."_

_"Thanks. You're a nice guy, too."_

Kyla looked at Harry with large eyes. "Harry! He's still alive!"

Kyla rushed passed him and ran up to her dorm room taking the stairs two at a time. She grabbed the antidote from a special compartment in her trunk and rushed back the way she came. As she ran back down, she passed Harry who had a puzzled expression on his face. "Potter, he's alive. If you want to help, hurry up and come on." Harry quickly followed. Upon reaching the Shrieking Shack, Kyla slowed her pace a little. She was scared at what she might find in there. She slowly opened the door and what she saw there shocked her. There lay Severus Snape, in a puddle of his own blood, with the faintest movement in his chest. He was alive! She was right. She glided over to him, knelt down and immediately healed his neck wound. Then she opened his mouth and poured the potion down, slowly massaging his throat to insure it would go down. When the whole bottle was gone, she simply sat there and waited for some kind of response. She wasn't disappointed either. Two minutes later, Severus took several deep breaths and Kyla turned to face Harry. "Harry, please go and get Pomfrey. She knows everything. She will be willing to help. Hurry, please." Harry nodded and quickly ran back down the tunnel. Kyla turned her attention back to Severus. She carded a hand through his hair then slowly laid it to rest on his check. "Oh Severus, please fight. You promised you would fight to stay alive. Fight Damn it! I need you! I love you!"

She laid her forehead on his chest and closed her eyes. She needed to feel him breathe. A voice startled her. "Kyla…I accepted…your challenge."

His voice was raspy and it sounded painful. "Severus! You're really alive."

"Yes…Kyla, I…need to…tell you…"

"Shh, Severus save your energy. You're alive; I wish to keep it that way."

"No, listen…need you… to know…I…love you." He had never said it before. He had finally said it.

"My other challenge was accepted then. I knew I could get you to love me." Kyla leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Our next challenge is life after Voldemort."

Severus gave her a small smile. "Our biggest…challenge…yet."

"Well, do you accept?"

**Thanks for reading. This story isn't over yet! We're getting close though. Review and let me know what you think.**

**"reserata vobis cor meum" means "you unlocked my heart."**


	19. Sixth Year: June

**Wow. The views on this story have been fantastic and I hope that there will be many more. I wish that more people would review however. Well, here's another chapter, the longest one yet. Enjoy!**

**Disclaim, JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe.**

* * *

**June**

Kyla stood in her room at Malfoy Manor. The date was June 2nd, one month after the final battle. There was going to be ceremony of remembrance and celebration at Hogwarts today. They had decided to wait until after all of the funerals before they celebrated. Kyla threw on her dress robes and ran her hand through her now short hair. Her hair, which had once fallen just above her waist, was now above her shoulders. She had cut it a week ago after getting her bill of clean health from Madame Pomfrey. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was used to not getting much sleep, but the last three weeks had been the worst she had ever experienced. Nightmares constantly plagued her and she didn't know how to get rid of them. She normally would have talked to Severus about them, but he hadn't been there for three weeks and she didn't think he would be around anytime soon. In fact, he was the reason for all of her troubles and nightmares. It had started when he was about to be released from the hospital wing. He shattered every illusion she had ever had of the two of them being together.

_Kyla rose from the chair she was sitting in and stretched. She had spent the past week in the hospital wing with Severus while he healed. When they had brought in him, Pomfrey had immediately made sure that his wound was healed properly and then put him in a healing sleep. She congratulated Kyla on her quick thinking and told her that Severus would sleep for the next couple of days then she would keep him under observation for a couple of days just to make sure that he was alright. All through those three days, Kyla only left his side to use the bathroom, shower, and change clothes. All of the food she needed was brought to her by house elves. When she needed sleep, she pushed a bed up next to his and slept next to him holding his hand. When he had awoken on the third day, she couldn't have been happier. She had even laughed for the first time in days when Severus had complained to Pomfrey the minute he had awoken that he was just fine to leave and she told him he was staying whether he liked it or not, or she would stick him to his bed. Everything was better than she ever imagined it to be. Voldemort was dead, Severus was alive, and now they could be a public couple and just live their lives. _

_Severus was to be released on the sixth day of his stay. Kyla had spent that morning packing her stuff, for she was planning on staying at Malfoy Manor for the rest of the summer and would be leaving the next day. She put the last item in her trunk and headed to the hospital wing, excited to see Severus. She had some really happy and exciting news for him and she planned on telling him that night at dinner. When she stepped in to the hospital wing, something seemed really wrong. Severus was sitting on the edge of his bed, black robes on, just staring at the wall with a blank expression. She walked over to him and leaned in to kiss his lips when he turned and she kissed his cheek instead. Something was definitely wrong here. "Severus?" She asked quietly._

_He didn't say anything for minute, but when he spoke, it was quiet and slow. "I've been thinking a lot over the last couple of days, Kyla."_

_"Oh boy, you didn't hurt yourself did you?" She joked with him._

_He shook his head. "Kyla…this…is no laughing matter. I need to hear me out…"_

_"Ok, ok. Calm down Severus. I'm listening." Kyla said as she pulled a chair up to sit in front of him and crossed her arms._

_"Potter…Harry was there with me before I…before I almost died. I gave him my memories and then I asked him to look at me." He paused and Kyla nodded. She had heard this from Harry. He had told her that all Severus had said was 'Look at me' before he had closed his eyes. "I thought that was going to be the last thing I saw before I died. I wanted it to be the last thing I saw before I died. I wanted to see Lily and he has her eyes."_

_"So you're guilty about that? Severus, you were dying and he was there. I understand…" Kyla began, but Severus cut her off._

_"No. Damn it! You don't understand. I wanted to die then. I wanted to be with Lily. Before I died, I didn't even think of you! I love Lily and that will never change!" Severus uncharacteristically ran a hand through his hair._

_"Severus, I know that you will always love her. I knew that when we started—"_

_"Kyla, I don't love you! I don't think I ever did. It was always her, not you. Half of the time when we kissed or had sex I didn't see you…I saw her and right now I don't think that this is fair to you."_

_"You bastard! Severus Snape, did you ever want to be with me?" She roughly pushed her chair back and it hit the floor with a bang. She pulled her promise ring off and held it in front of his face. "Did this mean anything to you? Or was it just empty words?"_

_"I got you that so if anything happened to me you would always have that happy thought that we would be together. I never expected to live through this war. I never actually intended…" He didn't finish his thought, but Kyla did._

_"You never intended to actually be with me? Damn it, Snape! I gave you everything! I told you all my secrets, I kept yours, I protected-defended you even, and I loved you with all of my heart! And none of that mattered to you did it? I am nothing right?" She grew angrier as he just sat there in silence. "No, that's not right is it? I'm not nothing…I'm not her. I am not damn Lily Potter. You know what Severus, it's all fine and dandy that you still feel love for her. She was your childhood friend, the first person you felt actual love for. I even respected you for it, but now…now I find it truly pathetic. Grow up Snape! If you miss her, talk to her son about her. Look at her picture. Visit her grave on her birthday. But right now, you are letting a very good thing go to waste. Is that what you want Severus? For me to walk out that door and be out of your life?" When she didn't get an answer, she felt tears forming in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She refused to let him see her weak now. _

_"Yes Amidala-Potter, I would like you to leave. I will be returning to Hogwarts next year. Slughorn is staying and teaching the upper year classes for next year. We will barely see each other." He explained to her quietly._

_"You've been planning this for a while now haven't you? Fine. Good-bye Snape." She turned and walked away. Just before she reached the door, she stopped and turned around. "You know what Snape? I truly gave you everything. You will never be lucky enough to ever have someone love you like I love you. I hope you end up alone Snape because that is what you deserve. I hate you!" She threw the insult at him as she strode back to where he was sitting. She decided to throw all caution to the wind and grabbed his face and kissed him with deep desperation. When she pulled back, she threw the promise ring he gave her on the bed next to him and whispered in his ear, "This is what you are losing out on. Don't come crawling back to me either, I won't buy the same bullshit I bought this time."_

_She straightened and strode out of the hospital wing opening and closing the large doors with a bang, all thoughts of the good news she was going to tell him gone, and she never looked back. The last sound she heard was Severus throwing the glass vile of green and silver roses she had gotten him his first day in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey stormed out of her office to scold him, but she stopped short when she saw the look of defeat on his face. She had never seen him without his masks on and it was a sad sight. His eyes were red and his face had a pure look of anguish on it. Pomfrey leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms before asking, "Why did you do it, Severus? You clearly love her. Was it worth it?"_

_He turned away from her and when he faced her again, the masks were back up. "It was for the better."_

_"Better for who, Severus?" _

Kyla shook her head, and before she could stop herself, slammed her fist into the mirror. It shattered and Kyla was actually surprised that there was no glass in her knuckles. She hated thinking about that day. After she had left the hospital wing, she had basically run all the way to Minerva's quarters and cried on her couch for hours after she told her what had happened. Minerva had been furious, but she had promised that she wouldn't do anything to interfere. Kyla and Kayla had left for Malfoy Manor the next day where Kyla spent the entire day locked in her bedroom, curled in a ball. She knew that it had been childish, but it was the only way she could numb the pain she was feeling. By the end of that night, Lucius and Narcissa had come into her room and she cried into Narcissa's shoulder as she told them what had happened. Narcissa just held her and ran a hand through her hair in a comforting manner while Lucius paced the room in anger. "I'm going to kill him." Lucius had growled. Narcissa and he had been acting very parental now that Voldemort was gone and Kyla loved having her godparents act like her actual parents.

She had let out her first laugh in days. "Lucius don't kill him. That would defeat the whole purpose of me saving him." He had agreed to that and they had been supportive of her random mood swings for the next couple of weeks and for that she was thankful. They had even allowed Harry to visit a few times. He had told her that he had had tea with Severus a couple of times and Severus had told Harry that he had ended it. Harry listened to what Kyla had to say, but she was glad that he stayed neutral in this whole thing. Harry had wanted to form some kind of friendship with Severus after he had seen his memories and Kyla was glad the two were forming a friendship. However, Harry was still angry that Severus had hurt his sister the way that he did and for that, Kyla was grateful.

Kyla was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. She gave her permission to enter and Lucius and Narcissa entered the room. When they saw the broken glass on the floor, neither one of them said anything as Lucius pulled out his wand and repaired the mirror. "Kyla," Narcissa said in a quiet voice, "Draco and Kayla are ready to go. Are you almost ready?"

"Yes, I was just putting my shoes on, Narcissa." Kyla said as she slipped her right foot into her high heeled boots. As she was putting on the left one on, she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Lucius standing above her.

"Kyla, are you sure you're ok enough to go?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

"Lucius, Pomfrey cleared me good to go a couple of days ago. I'm fine." Kyla finished strapping her boot on. She hated thinking about her short hospital stay and what had caused it.

She only remembered bits and pieces of it before she remembered waking up in the hospital wing. She remembered sitting in the library reading when a sharp pain struck her in her abdomen, then there was a lot of blood. She remembered screaming for Narcissa, Narcissa rushing in the room, her frantically telling Lucius to firecall Pomfrey, and then everything went black. She remembered waking up hours later with a teary eyed Narcissa sitting next to her bed and Lucius pacing at the end of her bed. When they saw she was awake, Pomfrey came out and checked her vitals. When she was done, Kyla looked at her and asked, "It was the baby wasn't it?"

She heard a gasp from Narcissa and she saw Lucius throw his cane on the ground and cover his face in frustration. Pomfrey laid a hand on her shoulder, "Kyla, you had a miscarriage. I have no idea what caused it, but I think your body just couldn't support the pregnancy. I'm so sorry."

Kyla waved it off. "It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I should have…"

Before she could continue, the doors opened and Severus entered with a crate full of potions floating in front of him. He gently set them on the ground before saying, "Pomfrey, I have a batch of pain relievers for you. Do you…" he stopped when he saw Kyla lying in the bed with a very upset pair of Malfoys at her side. "What happened?"

Lucius was about to answer, but Kyla beat him to it. "What the hell do you care? You gave up any right to care weeks ago!"

"Amidala-Potter you're—"

"I'm not yours anymore Snape! You made sure of that! Just go!" she shouted at his before covering her face with her hands. Severus gave a slow nod and turned around and left quietly.

The two Malfoys looked at their goddaughter to see that she was crying and she kept repeating, "I've lost Severus and I've lost our baby."

"Kyla," Narcissa said as she sat down on the bed next to her and Kyla was quickly pulled back to the present. Kyla shook her head trying to clear her thoughts before looking at Narcissa again. "We weren't talking about your health. Severus is going to be there and I know we saw him last week, but are you ready to see him now?"

Kyla shrugged her shoulders, "I guess. I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see." She stood up and straightened her robes. "I'm ready to go now."

Hours later, they sat on the front lawn of Hogwarts where a large stage was assembled. They were waiting for Minerva, who was the new head of Hogwarts, to start the ceremony. Kyla had spotted Severus on the other side of the lawn in the Slytherin robes she had bought for him. She had bought them after they had separated, but only because she was fulfilling a promise the two of them had made. He had told her that once the war had ended, he wanted to show everyone that not all of Slytherin house was bad. She had told him that she would help him with that. Earlier that day, Harry had stopped by the manor to see if she was coming today and she had asked him to go and give them to Severus. She was happy to see him wearing them even if it made her sad to see him at all. Everything got quiet as Minerva stood up on stage. She gave a beautiful speech that congratulated everyone for uniting in order to stop Voldemort under such dark and difficult times. Then she thanked Harry, Ron, and Hermione for their work, Kyla and Severus for the spying, and all of the fighters in the final battle. Then, she paused for a minute before saying, "I would like to take this time to let everyone acknowledge the loss of someone that they lost. We will stand one at a time and say one person's name that you lost, then we will move on to the next person. I shall start. Albus Dumbledore."

Harry was next. "James Potter."

All the Weasleys and Hermione came next and they all said, "Fred Weasley."

Andromeda Tonks stood with her grandson Teddy. "Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin."

The Malfoys stood. "Bellatrix Lestrange."

Kayla stood, her hand intertwined with her fiancé Mark. "Remus Lupin."

Kyla stood up next and looked at Harry who gave her an encouraging nod. "Sirius Black."

Others stood up and just before the end, Severus stood up. "Lily Evans Potter."

Kyla didn't even stay for the rest of the ceremony. She stood up and stormed up to the castle. She felt the tears falling from her face. She was sick of Lily Potter, she missed Severus, and she mourned the loss of the baby she never got the chance to even love. She was almost at the castle doors when she felt someone grab her arm. She didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. "Get your hands off of me Snape and leave me alone."

"No. What is the problem?" Snape asked her.

Kyla whipped around out of Snape's grasp and pushed him. "What is my problem? You! Snape you are my problem so just leave me alone." She started to head back up to the castle when he spoke again.

"I don't know what the problem is. I get that you are still upset about…us, but I had hoped we could at least be civil."

Kyla let out a small choke-like laugh. "Civil? Damn it Snape, I can barely look at you let alone be civil with you. You have no idea the amount of pain I feel when I look at you. It makes my whole chest hurt every time I think about you or see your face. I know that you feel confused right now, but… just…stay away from me until you figure out what you want from me. There Snape. There's a challenge. To the best of your ability, stay away from me until you figure yourself out. I'll see you on September 1st." And with that she stormed into the castle. Snape stood there for a moment before he dropped to his knees and buried his face in his hands. He had lost Lily and Kyla due to his own foolishness. He hoped that with time he could make this right. "Challenge accepted." He whispered.

* * *

**Very angsty chapter! Review and tell me what you think! Thanks!**


	20. Seventh Year

**Hey, here's another chapter. I decided to make all of Kyla's seventh year one chapter. All of it is just little scenes to show how the two act around each other. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters**

* * *

**September**

It was the first Saturday of the school year and Kyla's house was having their annual Beginning of the Year House Dinner. Her whole house was there and, much to her dismay, the entire staff was also there. She unfortunately had the worst spot possible with her sister on her left, Snape on her right, and Sinistra directly across from her. At the start of it, Minerva got up and gave a wonderful speech then sat down and told them all to tuck in. Kyla wanted to leave the entire time, but she stuck it out. She spent most of the meal talking to her sister and her now fiancé Mark. They had gotten engaged shortly after the final battle, but they were waiting a couple of years before they actually got married. After the meal, they all headed back to the common room for an after dinner chit chat session as Kyla liked to call them. All the Professors wanted to talk to her about her last year, plans after school, and everything else. Kyla had even managed a fifteen minute conversation with Sinistra before she wanted to gorge her own eyes out. She was doing everything she could do to avoid Snape, but towards the end of tea, he finally cornered her.

"Amidala-Potter," he greeted her as he sat down in one of the armchairs in the common room. She eyed him hesitantly before sitting down.

She tilted her head forward in acknowledgement. "Snape."

He gave a small smirk. "Back to that, are we?"

"Well, I don't see how we can have it any other way." She replied coolly.

After a moment of silence, he asked, "How have you been?"

"Good."

"How's your sister?"

"Engaged actually."

Kyla's responses were short and guarded.

"How have classes been? Slughorn has done nothing but praise you since—"

"Since the beginning of the year? All of last year? Two years ago? Yes, he praises my ability every class I have with him. He even recommended that I take the Advanced N.E.W.T.s in Potions. He says that it will take years off of my potions mastery."

"Hmm, I had not realized that you wished to go into the field of Potions." Snape replied thoughtfully.

"Well, students don't normally correspond with their Professors over the summer holidays and that was when I had decided to go into Potions." Kyla said, shifting uncomfortably in her chair.

"Kyla, we can still be fr-"

"No, we can't be friends. Remember what I told you in June? That remains." She quickly stood up. "Good night professor." Kyla quickly swept out of the room. Minerva had been watching the whole scene and gave Snape a piercing look. He merely raised an eyebrow in response while he finished his drink and he also left the room. Minerva let out a sigh, wishing that the two of them would just work it out. Severus had hurt her goddaughter, and Minerva knew how much Kyla wanted him back. It hurt Kyla so much to be separated from him after everything that they had been through. Minerva understood all of that. That's why, three hours later, when Minerva entered her office, she wasn't surprised to see Kyla there with silent tears rolling down her face.

* * *

**October**

Kyla had not spoken to Snape since that night in September. Yes, she would give him a nod in acknowledgment if they passed in the hall. On a particularly good day she would even wish him a good morning or a good afternoon. Other than that, there had been no contact between the two. That was until one day in Potions class.

Kyla and Kayla had set up their lab station and they were waiting for the Professor to enter the room. Kyla looked around the room and saw that everyone else was ready to get started as well. She glanced up at the clock and saw that class should have began five minutes ago. She turned to Kayla and asked, "Where do you suppose Slughorn is?"

As Kayla shrugged her shoulders in response, the door to the classroom slammed open and Snape entered, black robes billowing behind him. When Kyla saw him enter, she took a sharp intake of breath. Today was a double lesson and she didn't know if she could be in the same classroom with that man for that long. She was about to pack up her stuff and leave, but Kayla put a hand on her arm and whispered in her ear, "Stay. We're brewing today anyway. He should leave you alone."

Kyla nodded and just stared blankly at the front of the room while Snape spoke, "Professor Slughorn is unavailable to teach today as you can see. You will have the whole time to brew this potion. I will not tell you what it is." He tapped the blackboard with his wand and instructions appeared on it. "Supplies are in the cupboard. Begin."

Kayla went to go and fetch supplies for both Kyla and herself while Kyla started the fires underneath their cauldrons. She knew what this potion was and she thought that Snape had a very sick sense of humor. As class went on, it was very silent. Everyone in that class knew what they were doing and required total concentration. Snape, thankfully, stayed up at the desk correcting papers the whole time, occasionally glancing up. Kyla was thankful that he didn't walk around; she didn't know what she would do if he was breathing down her neck. At the end of the hour, when everyone was bottling up successfully made potions, Snape stood up and asked, "Amidala-Potter, what was the potion that we brewed today?" Kayle opened her mouth to speak, but Snape cut her off. "Not you, your sister."

Kyla clenched and unclenched her fists before answering, "Amortentia."

"And what is its function?"

Kyla took a deep breath before answering, "It is the most powerful love potion, professor. It causes a person to smell what attracts them."

"Correct Amidala-Potter. Tell me, does yours have a distinct smell?" The room went dead silent when he asked that. They were used to Snape acting like a total bastard, but this was a whole new level for him. Before he became headmaster the year before, he had actually treated their house with respect because they knew what they were doing. They had heard stories of things that he had done and said to other houses though. Everyone assumed that after the war, he would soften up just a little bit when he returned to teach potions. He had a little, and that was why the attack on Kyla surprised everyone except her. Kyla was furious. She knew that Snape knew exactly what her potion smelled of. It hadn't changed since the last time she had smelled it. He was just being a bastard and it really pissed her off.

"Well, professor, I believe that that is a very personal matter wouldn't you say?" She asked him, her hand tightly wrapping around the potion bottle. "Besides you bastard, you already know what it is."

A pin could be heard the room was so quiet and the tension in the air could be cut with a knife. Snape's eyes met Kyla's and he sneered, "Twenty points from Omnes, Amidala-Potter and I think a de—"

Before he could give her a detention, the flask Kyla was gripping shattered. Glass cut into her hand and potion dripped on to the floor. Kyla looked at her hand, then at the potion on the floor, and finally up at Snape. "If you give me a detention, I will refuse to serve it. You are crossing a very fine between professional and personal behavior. I hope that you will reexamine your actions and act properly next time." Kyla packed her bag and was almost out the door before she turned around and asked, "By the way professor, what does your potion smell like? Does it smell like flowers? Lilies perhaps?" And with that, Kyla swept out of the room and up to the hospital wing to get her hand fixed.

* * *

**December**

Minerva walked over and handed her goddaughter a glass of water. Kyla had knocked on her door at six o'clock this morning begging for her to let her in and help her. Minerva knew that she had been drinking, and she merely thought that Kyla had an extremely bad hangover. However, by the way Kyla wouldn't meet her gaze and the lack of complaining, she assumed that it was so much more. After Kyla was done drinking from the water glass, she propped herself up a little and looked at Minerva. "You want to know what happened don't you?"

"Well, it will make helping you so much easier if I knew, but it is your choice." Minerva told her quietly as she carded a hand through Kyla's hair. Kyla ran a hand down her face and let out a long sigh before telling her godmother about the night before.

_"Sissy, you're crazy." Kayla said as she jumped down on the couch next to Mark. He wrapped an arm around her while he nodded in agreement._

_"Kayla, I know that I shouldn't be doing this, but we do this every year. I just feel like it's a tradition and I would be breaking it if I didn't bring him a gift." Kyla explained to her sister._

_"I know, but it's Christmas Day. We've had a great day and you don't need to ruin it with his negative attitude."_

_"Listen," Kyla started as she grabbed the present off of the table. "I'll just go down there, give him his gift, wish him a Happy Christmas, and then I'll be on my way. Simple as that."_

_Kayla shook her head in disbelief, but all she said was, "I wish you the best of luck with that."_

_Kyla laughed and called as she walked out the door, "Thank you!"_

_Kyla quickly made her way down to the dungeons. She knew her way down to Snape's quarters very well by this point and could get there in record time. She was really nervous about this. What if Kayla was right? What if this caused more damage then was already done? Before she knew it, she was standing in front of Snape's private quarters and, with the confidence she didn't know she possessed, she knocked on the door. When no response came, she figured she may as well guess on a password that way she could just leave it inside. After several tries, she finally got "Asphodel" to work, and she slowly stepped inside. The room was dark and silent when she stepped inside. Nothing had changed much from his move to and from the Headmaster's office. She lit a lamp and saw that, by his favorite arm chair, was his favorite glass and quarter of a bottle of firewhiskey. She sat down in his chair and took the bottle in her hands. She had brought him a bottle for Christmas, knowing that he would drink it. She turned the bottle around in her hands and before she knew it, it was up to her lips and she had taken a generous drink from it. It burned as it went down her throat, but she didn't care. She couldn't explain it, but she wanted to nothing but drink that night. She should have just left and gotten drunk with her sister or Minerva even, but no; she was sitting in Severus Snape's quarters getting drunk and she really didn't care._

_When Snape entered the rooms an hour later, he appeared to be unsurprised to see Kyla sitting in his living room. He threw his cloak off and slung it over a chair then stood in front of her with his arms crossed over his chest. He was about to ask her what she was doing, but then he saw the empty bottle and the half empty bottle sitting next to her. "What do you think you're doing, Amidala-Potter?"_

_Kyla looked up at him and giggled, "Snnaappee, what are you doin' in here? Oh right, hahaha, you live here!" Kyla took another long swig from the bottle before Snape stalked over and took it out of her hand. "Hey Sev-ev-sneverus, give that back."_

_"I think maybe not. Would you care to explain to me why you are in my quarters drinking firewhiskey?"_

_"Well, ya see, it was your Christmas present. Kayla said I shouldn't give you one, but I just haaad to. I wanted to see you Severus. I wanted to have mind blowing sex with you." Kyla drunkenly told him._

_"Hmm, that still doesn't explain why you drank all of my firewhiskey." Snape said slightly amused._

_"I sat down in your chair and it smelled like you. Then I was thinking about you and me and mostly you and then before I knew it, your bottle was gone. Well, then I opened up my own and started drinking it. I was gonna leave it sit here with a kiss on it for you, but you came back to fast."_

_"So you came down here to bring a bottle of firewhiskey that we could drink together then you had hoped that we would engage in sex am I correct?" Snape asked eyebrow raised._

_"Well that sure sounds like a much better plan than I had. I had hoped you would take me back and what not, but sex sounds so much better." Kyla unsteadily got up from her chair and strode over to where Snape was standing. She grabbed the front of his robes and roughly brought him in for a kiss. Snape half-heartedly tried to pull away, but stopped when Kyla's tongue demanded entrance in his mouth. He allowed it, but pushed her away when he felt her unbuttoning his shirt._

_"No. You are drunk and not thinking clearly. I will not take advantage of you." Snape said looking her in the eye._

_"You've taken advantage of me already. How is this time any different?" Kyla asked, unbuttoning another button on his coat._

_"I have—what—this is different. I am a professor and you are a student. You are also quite drunk." Snape said sounding rather flustered._

_"You were my headmaster the first time and all the other times. I would have to say that that was ten times worse. Oh, and by the way," she leaned up and whispered in his ear, "I may be drunk, but that won't affect my ability to make love to you." Snape shivered a little when she started sucking on him just below the ear. She stopped long enough to say, "You want me tonight, don't you? I'll even break my own rule of staying away from you. You know you want me and-" Snape promptly cut her off with a breath taking kiss and, without another word, picked her up and carried her into his bedroom._

_Kyla had woken before Snape, but she did not wake him. She felt the effects of her hangover, but ignored them. She picked up her clothes and threw them back on. She then quietly went out into his study and grabbed a quill and parchment and wrote him a quick note and threw it on his pillow before she left. All it said was 'You gave me what I wanted. All I wanted for Christmas was you. I know it was only for a night, but I got to have you.' After leaving, she had practically run to Minerva's quarters hoping that the older woman would help._

"You are incredibly foolish." Minerva scolded as she placed a plate of dry toast in front of Kyla. "What exactly did you wish to accomplish with that stunt?"

Kyla shook her head as she took a bite of toast. "I want him, Minerva. I love him. I'll admit, last night was incredibly stupid, but I have gone so long without him. I guess I just wanted to forget the fact that he pushed me away. I wanted him to forget."

Minerva placed a comforting hand on her leg. "He'll come around. He loves you very much, but he's incredibly stubborn and bull headed. Give him time."

Kyla could only nod in response.

* * *

**June**

Kyla sat up in front of everyone waiting to receive her Hogwarts diploma. She had taken her N.E.W.T.s and passed them all with O's. She was graduating at the top of her class. She had been accepted as Slughorn's apprentice to compete her potions mastery. There was only one thing missing: Severus. The two hadn't spoken much since their Christmas escapade, but Kyla had Snape on several occasions just staring at her. She knew that he wanted her, but he was confused. His love for Lily dwindled quiet drastically when he had been with her and Kyla, with the help of Minerva, knew that that scared him. Kyla had been very patient with the man, but she was growing tired of waiting. How long would it take him to realize that it was okay for him to love her?

Kyla was pulled out of her thoughts when the first name of her house was called. Her friend Michael was first. He walked down, received his diploma from Minerva, and then shook all of the head of houses' hands before taking his seat again. This continued with the rest of her house, and, after her sister had gone up, it was finally Kyla's turn. She confidentially walked up and received her diploma from a proud, smiling Minerva. She then shook Bill, he had taken the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts and head of Gryffindor for the year while Harry finished his final year for he wished to take up both positions the following school year, Flitwick, and Sprout's hands. When she reached Snape at the end of the line, she held it out for him to shake, but instead he pulled her in for a kiss instead. The whole audience gasped in shock, but the two of them chose to ignore it. Snape leaned and whispered, "I just completed a challenge you gave me months and months ago. You asked me that, no matter what, I would kiss you in front of everyone during your graduation. I did just what you asked me to do." Kyla could do nothing but nod and return to her seat.

A reception was held afterwards on the lawns of Hogwarts. Kyla had made her way around to everyone, receiving well wishes and congratulations. When Narcissa and Lucius finally caught up to her, they both gave her a pointed look, but said nothing on the matter with Snape but instead congratulate her. Kyla finally managed to sneak away and found Snape standing by himself. She walked up to him and handed him a drink, which he accepted with a nod, and asked him, "Did you not wish join the party or even talk to anyone?"

Snape didn't look up from his drink. "I just finished talking to Har—Potter and I wished to be alone for a few moments."

"Ahh, I see." Kyla replied and an awkward silence over took them. After a few minutes of it, Kyla decided to speak up. "Listen Severus, about your kiss, no, don't say a word." She scolded him when he had opened his mouth to say something. "Believe me Severus, I was so happy when you kissed me. I had been hoping that you would, but I never dreamed that it would happen. I am extremely glad you did it, but I need you to hear me out." She paused and took a breath. "I am sick of playing your games. You push me away and told me you don't want me, but yet, you act as though you would want nothing more than to have me as your own. I want this to stop now. I get that you love her and always will, but you need to decide on whether you want to continue living in the past or move on and live in the present and future. Severus, I give you a challenge right now and if it is not accepted, then I shall never give you another one again. Here it is: pick me. I will be staying at the Weasley's for the week. I expect a decision from you by the end of the week. I expect you to either pick me or pick her. No matter what you choose, I—we will move on. This is your move to make Severus, choose wisely. I will not wait around for you. I expect a decision by Friday." And with that, she turned on her heal and was off.

Snape ran a hand down his face and let out a sigh. "Ugg, I accept the challenge. I will make a choice between you and Lily, Kyla. I hope I can make the right one."

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! Please review!**


	21. One week after graduation

**Here it is, the last chapter of ****_Challenges. _****This has been an awesome experience writing my first fanfiction. I really appreciate all of you that have continued to follow this story until the end. Here's the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**June: One Week Later**

Kyla had a tense yet enjoyable week at the Weasleys. It had been nice to be in a crowded house with an open yard and fresh air. The week had started out tense after they had returned from graduation. As soon as everyone had entered the house, Kyla had been pushed into the nearest chair and was bombarded with questions.

"What were you thinking? You must have broken so many rules!" Hermione had scolded her in a panicky kind of voice. Kyla had thought she would have loosened up some after her year on the run, but she was wrong.

"How can you be with that git?! I mean, he loves Harry's mom! It's weird!" Ron had started a rant, which Kyla had chosen to ignore after he had started.

"Why didn't you tell me you were with Snape?" Ginny had asked her looking slightly hurt.

Molly just kept asking her questions about her relationship with the man: was he good to her, how long had they been together, why were they together, how far had they gone. The questions from her just kept coming. Kyla looked over at Harry and Kayla and was thankful that they were not questioning her. They both knew the truth, but they both looked confused by what had happened. When the noise had finally died some, Harry leaned forward in his chair and asked her, "Whose challenge was it?"

"Mine. My challenge that I had set over one year ago; a challenge I never expected him to complete." Kyla rubbed her face with both hands. She then looked up at everyone in the kitchen and told them, "If you all sit down and calm down, I will explain things to you. I refuse to go into detail, but you all have the right to know the general idea." After everyone was seated, Kyla took a deep breath and began.

"Severus and I, as you all know, had been friends all through my years at Hogwarts. By the time I was in my fourth year, I realized I had stronger feelings for the man. By the time the next year came and Dumbledore asked Severus to kill him…that was when I realized that I loved him. It took us that whole year before we admitted it to each other. Our first kiss was in May." She paused for a moment to regain her composure before continuing. "Over the course of his year as headmaster, we continued our relationship. It grew into something deep, something that I cherished. The night of the final battle, he gave me a promise ring and he promised me that we would be together after the war. You all know what happened that night. I saved him in the Shrieking Shack and that was the first time he told me he loved me." Kyla suddenly stood, hands clenched at her sides.

"I stayed by his bedside for three days while he healed and rested. When he woke up, I had never felt so much happiness than I did in that moment. I knew we would be together then. When he was going to be released a week later, I went down to see him off. He proceeded to tell me that he would never love me and that it was always Lily. He told me that our relationship was nothing but something to get me…him…us through the war. I gave him his ring back and we parted ways." There were sounds of outrage from everyone present except for Harry and Kayla, seeing as they already knew all of this. Kyla raised her hand to silence everyone before she continued.

"Over this past year, we have barely spoken to each other. He wished to rebuild our friendship, but I shot him down. I told him I did not wish to strung along. We had our moments such as a potions class in October and a…meeting at Christmas. I had not spoken to him since December, so what happened today was a surprise. I set him a challenge a year ago to do that, and I was surprised when he followed through with it. I talked to him afterward and told him that if he wanted to be with me, he had one week to decide. After that, I wasn't going to wait for him any longer." When Kyla finished, there was an eruption again in the kitchen. Ron was loudly cursing Kyla's stupidity and Snape's heartlessness. Hermione and Ginny both had tears in their eyes and Molly had gotten up and pulled Kyla into a strong embrace. When she released her, Kyla walked over to her brother and sister and pulled them into a group hug. Kayla had whispered in her ear, "He'll pick you. I know he will." Harry had then whispered, "I've gotten to know him. He will always love her, but he loves you more." Kyla had nodded, but she had said nothing.

The rest of the week passed slowly. Everyone, minus Ron the prat, had done nothing but support her. Kyla would sit outside every night waiting to see if Severus would come, but he never did. It was now Friday night and, after not eating much for dinner, Kyla was back outside waiting. It was his last night, and she hoped that he would show. Kyla heard the door open behind her and turned to see Molly carrying out a cup of hot chocolate for her. Kyla muttered a thanks as she took the glass and Molly took a seat by her. The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Molly said, "He'll probably be here tonight."

Kyla sighed and took a long drink from her hot chocolate. "I would love nothing more than for Severus Snape to apparate right in front of me and sweep me off my feet promising me forever, but I just don't…I don't wanted to get my hopes up and have them crushed. I really think he'll come tonight, but I just don't know." The two women sat there for another hour in mostly silence. Molly had tried to start conversation a few times, and even when Ginny, Hermione, and Kayla had joined, but Kyla said very little. She checked the time and released that Severus wasn't going to come. He really didn't love her and she had been a fool for thinking so. Kyla slowly stood up and emotionlessly told the other women that she was going to go to bed. All of them, with sad and disappointed faces, wished her a goodnight. However, right as she was going to open the door, she heard the pop of someone apparating and a shift in the wards. She whipped around and saw exactly what she had hoped she would see. A black figure with robes billowing behind him was walking down the large hill that led to the house.

Kyla dropped her cup on the ground as ran toward the figure. Upon reaching him, she leapt into his arms and kissed him. When she finally pulled away, she got a good look at Severus. He looked younger than she had ever seen him. He gently put her down as she asked, "What happened to you?"

He chuckled then kissed her again. "I deaged myself to the age of twenty-four. I figured that I needed to relive the last sixteen years of my life and I wished to do so with you." He paused then seriously asked, "Can you ever forgive me? I was a fool. I thought that by loving you, I was betraying Lily's memory. I did some thinking and realized that loving you wasn't betraying anything. She fell in love with someone else, and I knew that it was okay that I did as well. I love you Kyla. I love you more than anything. I want you forever. But first…" he stopped short.

"What Severus? What do you need to know? What do I need to show you to convince you?" Kyla asked, running her fingers through his long black hair.

"Will you show me your memories? I need to know if you truly feel the same. I know you do, but—"

Kyla cut him off by cupping both sides of his face. "I love you more than anything, but I will show you if it makes you feel better. Look at me." When their eyes met, Kyla showed him everything she could think of from her very first night at Hogwarts to graduation night. She showed him every important challenge and every important promise. When she pulled out of his mind, she knew that he understood. They were meant to be together forever.

Severus pulled her in for another kiss and when they pulled apart, he asked, "Do you want to come home with me tonight?"

She leaned up and whispered in his ear, "I would want nothing more." She laughed when he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the Burrow. "Severus, aren't we going back Hogwarts? Why don't we just apparate there?"

"Because then we would have to walk there all the way from Hogsmeade and that would take far too long." Severus explained as they came upon the front porch. The women all raised their eyebrows at the scene, but Kayla gave her sister a huge smile which Kyla returned with a thumbs up.

"Molly, may I borrow her for the night? And may we also borrow your floo?" Severus asked.

Molly gave them both a big smile as she opened the front door, "Go right ahead, Severus. Congratulations!"

Upon entering the kitchen, the two saw Harry, Ron, and Arthur sitting at the table. Harry and Arthur were playing a game of wizard's chess and Ron was having his after supper snack. His food actually fell out of his mouth when he saw the two standing there. He kept sputtering and spitting food all over the place. Severus shook his head. "Charming, . Arthur," he turned to face the man, "Your wife has granted us permission to use your floo if that is amendable with you." Arthur nodded his head seemingly in a daze.

As Severus walked over to the fire place with Kyla still in his arms and grabbed a handful of floo, but before he could, Harry placed a hand on his arm. "Treat my sister right this time. I will not be your friend if you hurt her again."

Severus nodded. "I don't plan on ever letting her go again." He threw the floo powder into the fireplace and shouted, "Hogwarts, Severus Snape's quarters!" And the two of them vanished in the green flames.

* * *

In the darkness, Kyla turned over to face Severus before whispering his name. "Severus, are you awake?"

The room gained a dim glow as Severus flipped over to face her. He ran a hand through her hair. "What is it, love?"

"I have to tell you something. I know I just got you back and you might leave me, but I need—"

Severus cut her off with a kiss. "I won't leave you, ever. Tell me."

"Do you remember that day you found me in the hospital wing shortly after we broke up?" He nodded. "I was in there because…because I miscarried. I was eight weeks pregnant with your baby and I miscarried it." Kyla closed her eyes, not daring to look at Severus. She didn't want to see the hurt and disappointment in his eyes.

After a few moments of silence, Severus ran his hand down her face. "Kyla, would you please open your eyes. I wish to look at you when I tell you this." Kyla slowly opened her eyes and stared into his onyx eyes. "Kyla, I am not angry that you lost our child. I do wish you would have told me, but I understand why you did not. You did not wish me coming back to you just because of a baby. I only wish that I hadn't been so foolish. You may not have lost the pregnancy if you hadn't been hurting so much and even if you had, I could have-should have been there. I want us to be together forever." He turned and grabbed something from his bedside table before speaking again. "I know that I should have bought a new ring and made a huge romantic affair out of this, but I know that neither of us would want that."

Severus opened up the box and inside was the promise ring that she had thrown back at him all of those months ago. "I know I told you then that this was not an engagement ring, but I would like to change that. Kyla Amidala-Potter, would you do me the honor of marrying me? Doing me the honor of being my wife and having me love you forever?"

Kyla stuck her hand out and Severus placed the ring on her finger and she leaned up and kissed him. "Loving you forever? Challenge accepted. Always."

* * *

**Epilogue**

Kyla and Severus went to Malfoy Manor the next day so Kyla could tell her godparents the good news. Narcissa was surprised, but Lucius and Draco were not. Severus later explained to her that he acted the part of the proper gentleman and had asked her father, sister, and both of her brothers before he asked her. Kyla had laughed after he had told her that. When Minerva, the Weasleys, and the rest of her friends were told, they all had congratulated them and wished them well.

The wedding took place two years later. They were in no rush. Kyla had wanted to get her potions mastery before they had wed, so Severus had waited. Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione had both married the summer before and Kyla and Mark had married a month before Kyla and Severus. They all taught at Hogwarts now, with the exception of Ron, after an idea from Kyla. She had suggested two teachers per subject instead of just the one and Minerva had agreed with her. The Potters now taught Defense Against the Dark Arts, Kayla and her husband taught Charms, and Hermione taught Transfiguration with another student from Kyla's house.

Kyla and Severus's first child had been born two years after they had wed. A little girl by the name of Scarlynn Lillian was followed two years later by twins Zadie Jae Kyla and Sebastian Severus. Three years after the twins were born, their son Shawn Elliot was born and four years after him, their youngest Serenity Kylynn was born. When they came to Hogwarts, Scarlynn was sorted into Ravenclaw, the twins were sorted into Gryffindor, and Shawn was also sorted into Ravenclaw.

Now it was the night of their youngest sorting. The two Snape's sat side by side as Minerva stood and addressed the entire school. Kyla tuned all of that out looking at her daughter, giving her a reassuring smile. When the deputy headmaster, Harry, finally stood and started the sorting, Kyla felt Severus grip her hand a little tighter. Kyla gave him a reassuring squeeze before muttering, "You know that she'll be a Slytherin."

"I hope so. She can't be in Hufflepuff. I don't know what I would do." Severus said faking exasperation.

"You'll love her not matter what, but we may need to shun her a little bit if she is in Hufflepuff." Kyla said jokingly back.

Minerva shook her head. "You two are terrible."

"We know." Kyla lightly said. "Shhh, Minerva. Your granddaughter is about to be sorted."

Harry held up the list and called out, "Snape, Serenity."

A little girl with black hair and a face that was a total mixture of her mother and father's, nervously stepped forward. Harry placed the hat on her head and they all sat and waited for the sorting hat to make its decision. Finally, after several long minutes, the hat shouted out, "SLYTHERIN!"

Both Kyla and Severus stood and clapped as their daughter went to join her house. Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter, third year students, both got up and shouted, "We got Snape!"

The Potters and Snapes both laughed at that as Kyla and Severus sat back down. "Ready for that challenge Severus? Our daughter in our house?"

Severus leaned forward and placed a kiss on his wife's lips. "Challenge accepted. Always."

"Good, because there will plenty more in the future." Kyla said with a smile. Her first challenge ever was accepted far better than expected. Severus was hers and everything was just the way she wanted it.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I wrote a companion piece called "Happy Valentine's Day". It shows one shots of Severus and Kyla's Valentine's Days over the years. Also check out my other new story "Scarlynn Snape Year 1". **


End file.
